Mr and Mrs Huntzberger
by purplemoon07
Summary: A sequal to Logan and Rory. Their lives after marriage, and their friends lives mixed in with it. Please read and review...I hope you all enjoyed it!
1. Chapter 1

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, books or movies mentioned in this story. Thank you!_**

Logan and Rory had just returned from their honeymoon on the day of New Years Eve. They had a wonderful time, relaxed, slept in and made love everyday. The Gilmores and Huntzberger families rented a room out at the country club to celebrate their new year. Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Jasmine, Paris, Doyle, Laneand John were to come as well. Along with Christopher and Gigi. Lane and John had been dating exclusivly for a week now. And Doyle had proposed to Paris Christmas night, and they were to get married sometime in March. Finn and Jasmine in February, and the birth of Atley was going to happen in the middle of January.

"Logan have you seen my silk black dress?" Rory asked from the banaster on the stairs to Logan whom was occupied in the library. There bags from the trip still on the floor in the foryer.

"Did you say something Ace?" he asked walking out with a book in his hands already dressed.

"Yes, do you know where my silky black dress is, I am wanting to wear that tonight." Rory repeated to him.

"No, but I put something on the bed for you." Logan said walking off to return to the library with a smirk on his face.

"What are you reading?" Rory asked before he could get to the library.

"The Notebook." he replied looking at her.

"Oh, a John Nickolson book." Rory said rolling her eyes before she returned to their room. Logan just smirked again and walked back to the libary.

On the bed Rory found a white box, and a black box. In the white box she found a dark red dress. It fit her tight at the top then belled out at the bottom ending right at her knees. In the smaller black box were simple black pumps, but had a red streak at the side the same color as her dress. She smiled as she put them on. Her hair done up in a curly bun, and she wore a simple silver necklace with a red rose at the end of the chain. She smiled when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'perfect' she thought. Then headed back down the stairs with Pushkin following her every move. She found Logan waiting with her long red coat by the door.

"Ready Ace?" He asked as she slipped into the coat.

"Yup, what car are we taking?" she asked as they headed towards the garage.

"The Range Rover, Gigi is comming home with us tonight I think. I spoke to Christopher last night." Logan replied grabbing the keys from the wall. They got in, and he opened the garage door for that side. Then the button for the gate at the end of the drive. It wouldn't open. "Damn it, I bet it froze again." Logan groaned as he stepped out to push the gate then got back in the car. "Alright, now we can go." he said with a laugh as he grabbed Rory's hand.

"Oh I bought a new c.d. yesterday when I was on my lunch break." Rory said reaching under her seat for the bag. "Modest Mouse." she said as she put it in and the horn started.

"I didn't know you liked them. They are going to be in concert next week in New York, I can get us tickets through the paper." Logan said refering to his work which his father owned.

"That would be great!" Rory said excitedly. They sang along together to 'Float On' until they reached the club. It was just a little after eight when they arrived, and everyone else was already there it seemed as they glanced at the cars in the parking lot.

When they walked in music was playing and everyone either standing around talking or dancing to the music. Finn was dancing with Gigi in his arms, and Jasmine accross from him. Gigi was wearing her Tinkerbelle costume, and Jasmine was wearing the blue 'Wendy' dress, which only meant Finn had his Perter Pan costume around there somewhere.

"Looks like we are going to be entertained by yet another skit with Finn and Gigi in it." Rory said pointing to the three. Logan laughed.

"Finn naked is bad, but Finn is tights is going to be strangely weirder." he replied laughing.

"Rory! I missed you. How was the trip? I want every detail." Lane said giving Rory a hug. The girls walked away together talking about the honeymoon. Logan smiled and walked over to John who was sitting alone on one of the couches.

"Hey John, how have you been?" Logan asked as he sat down next to him.

"Good, Lane and I are now a couple." John replied with a smile.

"That's what I heard. Congrats on that. Lane is a really sweet girl." Logan said looking over to Rory and Lane talking and laughing about something. He was hoping it wasn't the incident at the club , but it probably was. He just smirked.

"We were sitting there and this guy came up to us and says 'do you want to dance?', and I am like no, Logan says I am here with him, so he turns around, but then comes back to us a few minutes later and says 'you do know this is a gay bar right? I was asking you." he says to Logan. Logan's face turned red, he grabbed my hand and we ran out laughing. I was wondering why we were getting looks all night." Rory said finishing her story. Both of them laughing so hard they were in tears.

"You just told her the gay club story didnt' you?" Logan asked sitting next to Rory, and John taking a seat next to Lane.

"Me? Never!" Rory said in a sarcastic voice. She smiled and kissed Logan.

"I'm sorry, but you cannont ignore mommy for much longer." Lorelai said sitting on top of Rory's lap.

"Oh I would never ignore my mommy." Rory replied giving her mom a hug then pushed her off her lap onto the floor, but Lorelai drug her down with her so they both fell to the floor laughing. Right when Luke walked over.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" he asked helping Lorelai up with a confused look on his face.

"I just missed Rory so much." Lorelai replied pinching Rory's cheeks and talking an annoying baby voice.

"Did you guys have a good trip?" Luke asked ignoring Lorelai with a smirk on his face.

"Yes we did. It was perfect. You two should go sometime." Logan replied. "Do you guys want something to drink, I am going to get myself one?" he asked before walking over to the table of food and refreshments.

"I would like a bloody mary." Rory replied. Everyone else shook their heads no. So he walked off to the drink table right when Emily and Richard approached him.

"Logan, did you and Rory enjoy your honeymoon?" Emily asked him with a smile.

"Hello Emily, Richard. Yes we did. It was very nice." Logan replied politely.

"Well Richard and I just loved the post cards you two sent us. Didn't we Richard?"

"Yes we did Emily." Richard replied with a smile as he took a drink from his scotch.

"Well I am going to return to my lovely wife over here to give her her drink." Logan said walking away.

"Your grandparents are up to something" he said as he sat back down next to Rory and handed her the drink.

"What?"

"Your grandparents are up to something, which means my parents are probably up to something as well. What are they doing, what could they be doing?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. We are in love, live together, married, what more do they want?" Rory asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but let's just let it go tonight and have a good time, then get lots of sleep tomorrow." Logan said rubbing her back a bit. She nodded and gave him a kiss.

"You guys look!" Lane said pointing accross the room as Finn re-entered from the bathroom. Now wearing his Peter Pan outfit. Logan and Rory both laughed, but still had a very disgusted looks on their faces.

"Ugh the tights!" Colin yelled going over to wear Login was sitting ot be as far away from Finn as possible, soon Stephanie joining him.

"We will now do a skit from Peter Pan." Finn said as Gigi, Jasmine and him sat cross legged on the floor. They re-acted the scene where Peter teaches Wendy how to fly. "And All You need is Pixie Dust" he recited.

"I can fly!" Jasmine recited while Gigi crossed her arms in jealousy just like Tinkerbelle did. Everyone rolling on the floor laughing because of the scene in front of them. They ended with holding hands and pretending to jump out a window to fly. Christopher took many pictures of Finn and Gigi together since she loved the one framed one she had so much.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Colin yelled as everyone clapped at the end, except for Mitchum who had turned around in dusgust at the tights Finn was wearing.

"Logan son did you have a good time?" Mitchum asked Logand trying divert his eyes from Finn as he and Gigi dance together.

"Yes we did." Logan replied.

"It looks like you both got alot of sun." Shira said looking at Logan's tan replection, and Rory's rather burnt one.

"Well you know that darn sun just loves pail people." Rory replied with a smile.

"We eve-" Logan was about to say something when Stephanie screamed. She fell to her knees on the floor grabbing her stomach in pain.

''Steph are you okay? Baby what's wrong?" Colin asked frantically going to the floor with her.

"the...baby.."was all she could get out. Colin picked her up.

"Logan will you help me get her out to the car?" Colin asked almost yelling.

"Yes, sure." Logan said nervously opening the doors all the way to the car for him. Colin gently put Stephanie in the front seat then got in the drivers seat himself. "We will be there in a few minutes." Logan said running back inside after Colin nodded then backed up.

"We're going to the hospital, sorry." Logan said as him and Rory walked out to the door to the car. Followed by Jasmine and Finn, then John and Lane. They didn't know Stephanie, but they also didn't know anyone in the room very well either. Besides Lane knowing Lorelai and Luke, but they left as well. Honor and Josh following behind them.

"Well we should go as well. It would be the respectable thing to do." Emily said while grabbing her purse.

"I agree. Mitchum she has been close friends with Logan for a long time. We should go." Shira said also grabbing her purse. They walked out the door followed by Christopher and Gigi. They were all going so he might as well too. Stephanie was a friend of Rory's so he figured he should be there for Rory in case something happend.

Everyone was seated in the maternity ward waiting room. After sitting for forty five minutes Colin finally came out of Stephanie's room. Everyone's attention turned to him.

"She is having contractions, and is going to go into labor soon. She isn't dialated all the way, but she will have Atley premature." Colin said looking a bit pail.

"Will the baby be okay though?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yes, it is only a month so he will be fine. Stephanie is in a lot of pain right now, but they will give her something soon, when she is further dialated." Colin explained. "Thank you all for comming. You can go back to the party." he said feeling bad that they were all there instead of having a good time.

"There is a tv right there, we have a bottle of scotch, and paper cups are over there. We will be fine, besides shouldn't the 'aunts and uncles' be here for the birth?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Okay, yes, but if any of you get tired please feel free to go. It will not hurt our feelings at all, and thank you guys for comming." Colin replied before turning to go back to the room.

"Hey Steph. Everyone is here, and they are going to stay until you have the baby. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Colin asked when he went back to the room. He held her hand as he asked her.

"Will you have Jasmine and Rory come in here?" Stephanie asked. Colin nodded and went to get them. They walked into the room slowly, with concern written all over their faces.

"Hey Steph." Rory and Jasmine said in unison as they approached the bed.

"Hi guys. Can you two do something for me?" Stephanie asked obviously in pain from another contraction, which she tried to ignore.

"Anything." Rory replied.

"I don't know how well Colin is going to take the whole birth, so if he is walking in and out of this room alot will you two try to comfort him alittle, some how?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course." Jasmine replied.

"Thank you, thank you for staying too. It means alot." Stephanie said. "Now can you please go get Colin again?"

They left the room, and returned to the waiting room. It was ten thirty. Stephanie was dialated four inches, and the ball would drop in two hours. Finn kept getting odd looks from people that would come in, or pass by. He didn't understand why until he remembered what he was wearing, the Peter Pan costume still.

"I ungry Finn." Gigi said sliding off his lap.

"Okay we will go get you something to eat then." he said taking her hand along with Jasmine's to walk to the hospital cafeteria.

"I am getting kind of hungry too." Rory said to Logan as Josh and Honor walked out after Finn and Jasmine.

"So am I, lets go with them. John do you and Lane want something too?" Logan asked before leaving. They nodded and walked with them to the cafeteria, followed by Christopher.

"Well isn't this just great? We get to sit here and eat hospital food, when we have all that food back at the club. Typical." Emily said standing with Richard to walk to the cafeteria as well. Then Lorelai and Luke to get coffee. Mitchum and Shira stood and walked down as well.

"yuck!" Gigi said after taking a bite of her jello.

"Yea I know Princess, but you need to eat something, and this is about as good as it gets." Finn said eating his jello as well. Gigi just nodded and did as she was told since it was Finn.

"Look, ColdPlay is performing." Rory said referring to the tv. Everyone watched for a minute until turning their attention to Colin who had just walked in.

"She is now dialated seven inches. They said to give it another hour or so and she would be ready to push." he said.

"Are you hungry, or do you need anything at all?" Rory asked concerned for Colin.

"No, no I'm fine. I am going to be a father in a matter of hours!" Colin said with a smile plastered on his face. Everyone smiled at him in return.

"Colin is she okay?" Stephanie's mother asked from behind him. He nodded and took her back down the hallway to her room. She had just arrived with her husband.

"Poor Cowin" Gigi said shaking her head like she understood. Everyone smiled at her then returned to the television. The MTV special was on.

A half hour later Gigi fell asleep in Finn's arms. Christopher offered to take her several times, but Finn isisted on him holding her. He needed experience he would say then smile at Jasmine. Everyone took note of this comment, but didn't say anything. Even Shira and Emily held their tongues. About them anyways.

"It will be so nice when we will get to be here for our own grandchilderen, won't it Shira?" Emily asked hinting towards Logan and Rory.

"Indeed it will Emily." Shira replied in the same tone. Logan and Rory just focused on the tv pretending not to hear, nor care. When inside they did.

"How much do you want to bet they have names already picked out, for both of our kids?" Honor asked with a laugh.

"Oh I would defintly not put a bet on that one. I wouldn't be surprised if they already had some sort of inhertance set up for them as well." Logan replied then turned his attention back to the tv.

An hour later the count down started to go. Everyone counted with them.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" They all said in unison. All the couples kissed then went around the room giving hugs to each other. Then Colin came running down the hallway.

"It's time she is about to start pushing!" he yelled then ran back to her room. He was scared out of his mind, yet happy. His son was about to be born any minute now. He was going to get to meet something he helped create. Everyone headed back to the waiting room. Finn rocked Gigi in a Lazy Boy they had in the room. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep.

"I can't believe it, this year went by so fast." Richard said in shock that another year had just rolled on by. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We would love to stay but I have a very busy day tomorrow. Logan, Rory please call us tomorrow to tell us if everything went all right." Mitchum said as he and Shira were getting ready to leave.

"Will do dad. Bye mom." Logan replied shaking his fathers hand and hugging his mom. Rory hugged them both then took her original seat beside Logan. Jasmine had fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder, and he too was drifting with his head on top of hers. Lorelai was asleep in Luke's arms, and Lane and John were in the next room probably making out. Josh and Honor just sat in silence, as did Richard and Emily.

"I think we should go Emily. Logan and Rory can call us as well tomorrow." Richard said standing up and stretching his back.

"Okay Richard. Good bye Logan, bye Rory." Emily said giving them each a hug. Then gave one to Lorelaie and awkwardly one to Luke.

"We hope to hear from you all soon." Richard said as they walked out the door.

"All parental units are now gone!" Honor said relieved. "What a night though."

"You've got that right." Lorelai said during her yawn.

"Mom you can go too if you want. We will be fine, and I will call you tomorrow.Dad you too" Rory said watching as her mother grew more and more tired by the minute,and Christopher had to work tomorrow.

" I will see you later guys. Thank you for watching Gigi again. If you need anything at all just call. I can still hire a babysitter, she just likes to be with you, but a babysitter is still an option." Chris offered but they shook his head and he walked out.

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrw then toots." Lorelai said giving her a hug. "And you, don't be a stranger. Actually talk to me when I call." Lorelai said with a smirk as she hugged Logan.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with an equal smirk. He shook Luke's hand after Rory hugged him then they were gone.

"Just us then I guess." Josh said looking over to a sleeping cluster of Finn, Jasmine and Gigi, then Lane and John came back in.

"We don't exactly know Steph that well so we are going to take off. Please call me though ok Rory?" Lane said giving her best friend a hug. Rory nodded.

After another hour of waiting Colin came back into the room.

"I am a dad!" Colin said excitedly. Everyone jumped up and hugged him that was awake. "Altey Morgan, six pounds, eight ounces, twenty inches long." he went on excitedly

"Can we go in to see him?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Yes, but only one at a time." Colin replied taking a seat next to Logan. "Steph wanted to see you anways." Colin said pointing to Rory. Rory smiled and dashed over to the room that held Stephanie and Atley.

"Steph he is beautiful!" Rory said softly looking at Atley.

"I know. I am so happy he is finally here. He is perfect. Ten little toes, fingers, his pretty blue eyes." Stephanie gushed as she looked down at her first born son. Rory felt tears comming to her eyes when she thought again to all the 'what ifs' that she had thought about so many times after that horrible day.

"Well I will have Logan come in next and then we need to get home. Gigi is going home with us tonight." Rory said. She leaned down and gave Stephanie a hug the best she could then walked out. Logan was in and out. He picked Gigi's sleeping body up from Finn's arms then they walked to the Range Rover.

"He was cute wasn't he?" Rory asked as they drove home.

"Yes he was." Logan replied.

"He was so tiny. I can't believe how small he was. I mean I know babies are small, but I guess I have never seen a baby right after it was born." Rory went on.

"Don't worry Ace, it will happen with us too." Logan said reasurring her. Even though she didn't say so, he knew she was having a hard time with the miscarriage still. Rory only nodded. "We will just take our time, and when it is right, it will happen." he went on and took her hand in his the rest of the drive home.


	2. Just A Day With Gigi & Rory

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank You! **

Logan came down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get breakfast when he saw Gigi sitting in the living room watching a video.

"Hey Gigi what are you doing up so early?" Logan asked.

"I atch Pooh." Gigi responed still looking at the tv.

"Well would you like to pause it to eat breakfast with me?" Logan asked. Gigi nodded yes and walked into the dining room with him.

Logan and Gigi sat down at the table and Logan read through the paper while Gigi looked at the pictures on the comics. Then Mel came out with their plates.

"Thank you Mel." Logan replied after the plate was set in front of him.

"Thank you." Gigi said as well while taking a bite of her chocolate chip pancake.

"My pleasure." Mel responded then walked back to the kitchen to bring out their drinks. Chocolate milk for Gigi, and orange juice for Logan.

"Well Gigi I have to get to work. Rory will be up soon. She doesn't go back to work until tomorrow." Logan said getting up from the table.

"Okay see you later!" Gigi said gving him a hug before he went. He watched her for a moment from the door as she went back into the dining room. She immediatly took the bacon off her plate and fed it to Pushkin. He just smiled and shook his head then headed out the door just as Nelda was comming in.

After playing with Gigi for a bit, and finishing her breakfast Gigi went back to the living room to continue her video. An hour later Rory emerged from her room and came down the stairs. Already showered and dressed surprisingly.

"Hey Gigi, whatcha doing?" Rory asked taking a seat beside her sister just as the credits to the movie rolled.

"I watch movie." Gigi replied still looking at the tv.

"How would you like to go do something fun today?" Rory asked.

"yea!" Gigi said bouncing up and down in her seat on the couch. Rory smiled.

"Okay I already have everything planned out. First we will go to The Disney Store, you can pick out one toy or outfit, then to The Gap and get you a new dress, and then we can go get lunch at Lukes and head back here." Rory said picking Gigi up to take her upstairs. "But first you need to get dressed."

"Okay." Gigi said and wiggled out of Rory's embrace once she was up the stairs. She put on a pair of jeans with a long sleeved t-shirt that had Dora the Explorer on it then put on her black boots down stairs. "I ready Wory." Gigi said jumping up and down with excitement.

After grabbing her cup of coffee and a donut Rory helped Gigi put her coat on and then put on her own then headed for the door to the garage.

"Your birthday is comming up soon." Rory said as she backed out of the drive way.

"Yup. Five days!" Gigi said with a smile.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Rory asked while putting in an Elton John c.d.

"Pincess stuff." Gigi replied.

"Of course." Rory replied shaking her head then her cell phone rang it was Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, I was just calling to let you know we are home now. Atley is doing great." Stephanie said with exhaustion in her voice.

"That's great Steph, we will come over and see the baby when he gets alittle older. I don't want to get him sick." Rory said while getting onto the highway.

"Yea, I have been trying to explain the same thing to my mother. She has been wanting her friends to come over to see him. I finally got her to compramise with a picture instead." Steph said with a small laugh. "But I need to go now, I have to feed him soon. Tell Logan and Gigi I said hi." Steph said then hung up.

"That was Aunt Stephanie, she says hi." Rory said as they pulled into the mall parking lot. She un-buckled Gigi from her booster seat in the back then carried her in. "Hold my hand even if I put you down." she said sternly to Gigi. Gigi just nodded.

In the mall they went straight for Baby Gap since it was closest. Gigi wore a 4t and it was still in the 'baby' part of the store. They looked around for a while until Gigi came accross a black velvet dress with lepard print trim on it. She smiled and grabbed it.

"Are you sure that is the one you want?" Rory asked looking at the hidious dress her sister was holding. Gigi smiled and nodded yes so Rory picked out her size and walked up to the register with her to pay. "Alright now to your favorite store." Rory said with a smile as she walked with Gigi to The Disney Store. Gigi of course went straight for the Barbie dolls, looking at each one like they were gold. She chose a Poccahontas doll then walked around more with Rory to be sure that's what she wanted. Rory came accross a picture frame that had all the Disney Princesses around it and knew what she was going to get Gigi for her birthday.

"Ready?" Rory asked Gigi whom was looking at a tea set with the Princesses on it as well. "Oh I will get that for you too." Rory said looking at the expression Gigi had on her face when she knew she was going to get it; pure joy. Inside Rory just wanted to play tea cups with her, it would be fun. They walked up to the register and payed for their things then walked out. "Alright on to Star's Hollow." Rory said while grabbing Gigi's free hand, the other occupied by the bags she was trying to carry. Rory giggled and grabbed the Disney bag since it was the biggest, and then kept walking.

**Huntzberger Publishing **

Logan had been rushing around all day trying to get all papers signed and looked over, not even noticing how incredibly late John was.

"Hello sir, Logan, sir. I am sorry I am late." John said walking into his office. Logan looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't even know you weren't here. I have been doing so much today I just figured you were trying to keep your distance. Thank you for your honesty though." Logan said looking back down at the papers currently on his desk.

"Yes sir. I mean Logan, sorry. Do you want some coffee, or anthing?" John asked while taking off his coat and then hanging it up next to Logan's on coat rack.

"No, but may I ask why you were late?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Oh I had a long drive here. It was about an hour drive, and I over slept." John said sitting down in front of Logan un-comfortably.

"And why may I ask did you have an hour drive?" Logan asked with an even bigger smirk, almost smile on his face.

"I was in Stars Hollow." John answered not wanting to say where in Star's Hollow he was at.

"Oh, well then with the lovely Lane I am guessing?" Logan asked looking back down at the papers.

"Yes. We were, I mean...I..we..talked." John lied. Logan knew it but just kept it at that. He smiled.

"Well I hope you had a good time _talking_." Logan said laughing a little before handing John some papers. "Will you have my father sign these please?" John nodded and walked out of the office a little relieved he didn't have to answer anymore questions. It was twelve-thirty so Logan decided to get lunch. He called Rory at home to see what she was doing, but Nelda said she was out with Gigi so he tried her cell phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered getting out of her Range Rover accross from Luke's.

"Hey Ace, what are you two beautiful ladies doing this afternoon?" Logan asked while putting on his coat. He put the sign saying 'Out to lunch' on his door knob then shut his door and walked down the hall. Smiling at all the people immediatly dodging out of his way and avoiding eye contact like they did his father. 'Idiots, I wouldn't just fire them..I'm not Mitchum Huntzberger.' he thought.

"We are in Star's Hollow having lunch with Luke. We just got back from the mall." Rory said as she walked into Luke's he looked up and smiled but then pointed to the sign that said 'No Cell Phones' she ignored him and took a seat at a table.

"Oh lot's of shopping I assume. I am going to try to be home by five, do you want to rent some movies and watch one tonight?" Logan asked as he got in his car.

"That sounds good. Wait no we can't, you have poker night with the guys tonight." Rory said remembering it was going to be a new ritual since they had the 'Guys Lounge' in the basement.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I can invite Lane over, and Jasmine. Stephanie is out of the hospital, but I doubt her or Colin will be over for a while with Atley and all." Rory explained while Luke put down her usual cheeseburger, chili fries, and coffee in front of her then again pointed to the 'no cell phone sign'. "I have to go. Luke is about to blow a fuse because of the 'no cell phone rule'." Rory said with a mock laugh.

"Okay babe. See you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said then hung-up her phone.

"Hello Rory. I thought you had to be back at work today?" Luke asked after she hung up.

"No I go back tomorrow. So Gigi and I are having a girls day." Rory said smiling at Gigi who was eating grilled cheese and fries.

"I got dress!" Gigi told Luke with a smile.

"Well it's good to see you. Your mother is at work right now, but I will tell her you stopped by. How is Stephanie and her baby?"

"Good, they are all home now. She just called me today." Rory replied.

"That's good. Well I need to get back. Tell me if you need anything." Luke said before going back to the counter to wait on Kirk.

After eating Rory tried to pay Luke but he insisted she was family so it was on the house. She gave him a hug then walked out the door. Right before she got to her Range Rover a familiar voice called her name from behind her.

"Rory." he said.

"Jess? What are you doing in town? Luke didn't say anything about you being in town." Rory said surprised. She contined to put Gigi in her booster seat as Jess walked towards them.

"He doesn't know I am here yet. I just got here actually. I needed to spread him the new's. Figured it would be better in person."

"Oh?" Rory asked after shutting Gigi's door.

"Yea, I am getting married in three months. Her name is Ali." Jess said with a smile.

"That's great Jess! Congrats." Rory said giving him a hug. Jess smiled.

"I hear you just got married yourself?"

"Yes just about three weeks ago. I just got back from my honeymoon a couple of days ago." Rory replied with a smile.

"What's his name again?" Jess asked.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger." Rory replied.

"Right, the newspaper heir." Jess smirked. "Blue blood, never would have guessed."

"Yea yea, well I better get going. I promised Gigi a tea party. It is good to see you though, and congrats again on your wedding." Rory said then got into her Range Rover and drove off. Jess shook his head and smiled as he made his way back accross the street and walked into the diner.

At home Gigi and Rory set up their tea party in the ball room at a small card table. In two chairs were stuffed animals, a cow and a sheep. They played tea party until Logan got home. He smiled as he walked in to find Rory talking to 'Miss Heff' the cow, asking her if she would like another cookie.

"I would like a cookie." Logan said drawing the girls attention to him as he walked in. He smirked as Rory's face turned bright red. "Having fun girls?" he asked as he leaned down to give Rory a kiss, while Gigi covered her eyes.

"Yes, I have new dress!" Gigi said then got up to get it.

"The guys should be here in a half-hour. I sent Mel home, and ordered chinese and pizza for everyone to have tonight." Rory said as Logan sat on her lap.

"Sounds good." he said giving her a kiss. " I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Rory replied giving him a kiss as well. Then Gigi came back in wearing the dress she picked out at Gap.

"Oh, umm..very cute." Logan said trying not to laugh at the hidious thing she was wearing. He looked at Rory and they both bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh.

"Finn will like it." Gigi said twirling around.

"I'm sure he will, he will have Jasmine with him too. I bet she will like your dress too." Logan replied getting up to go upstairs to get changed. Rory cleaned up the tea party mess and then went to answer the door, for the bell had just rang.

"Oh, come in and get out of the cold. I will be right with you with the money." Rory said to the Pizza delivery guy. She ran upstairs to get money from Logan, he always carried cash. Logan came downstairs a few minutes later to pay the guy.

"It's tweny-five." the guy said. Logan handed him a fifty.

"Keep it. Thank you." he said grabbing the pizza and walked into the dining room to put it on the table. Then Finn and Jasmine came and rang the door bell. Logan answered it again and saw Finn had their chinese food.

"I met him half way and just covered it." Finn explained handing it to Logan and then took off his coat.

"Where is my Princess?" he asked looking around then spotted her comming out of the ballroom. "Well there is my Princess." Finn said holding out his arms for Gigi to run into. She didn't though she looked at him then walked upstairs. "What's wrong with her?" Finn asked Logan.

"I don't know. She was excited before. She even had on a new dress she picked out today. It was a ugly little thing, but she was real excited about it." Logan said thinking back to their conversation. "Wait, I know what is wrong with her." Logan said running up the stairs behind her. "Gigi, can I come in?" he asked when he reached her room. She opened the door and then went back to her bed and put her head down. "Gigi what's wrong?" Logan asked putting his arm around her.

"Finn no like Gigi." Gigi said with her lip out.

"That's not true, you are his princess. He loves Gigi." Logan said trying not to laugh at how she was refering to herself in third person.

"No, he loves Jasmine." she responed with a flare of anger in her voice.

"Yes, but he is getting married to Jasmine, he loves you too. He misses you when you are gone." Logan repsonded.

"I his only Princess?" Gigi asked hopeful.

"Yes, you are his only Princess. Now do you want to go back down stairs with your dress on, and give Finn his hug?" Logan asked. Gigi nodded so he helped her put on her dress then carried her back down stairs.

"Can I have my hug now?" Finn asked with a smirk. Gigi nodded and went into his arms.

Meanwhile Jasmine was in the kitchen talking to Rory while they ate icecream together.

"Can I tell you something?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes of course." Rory said putting down her spoon.

"You can't tell Logan, cause I am not sure yet. Finn doesn't know. Not yet anyways." Jasmine rambled.

"I won't tell anyone." Rory said holding out her pinky. They pinky promised and Jasmine continued.

"I am about three weeks late. I think I am pregnant."

**I will update soon I promise. grins **


	3. It's Our Time

**Gilmore Girls**

**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story. Thank You**

****

"Wow, Jas that's great!" Rory said while giving Jasmine a hug, trying to be as happy for her friend as possible.

"but again please don't tell anyone about it. I am not positive about this, but it is a sure bet." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Haven't you been drinking though?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, I have been switching my drinks, or if I can't I spit it all back out into the glass." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"Well we better get back in there, I'm sure Honor and Lane have found _so_ much to talk about." Rory said with sarcasm. The girls walked into the living room and found Honor and Lane roasting marshmallow's by the fire place with plates of pizza and chinese in front of them.

"Hey guys." Rory said taking a seat between the two.

"Hey." Honor and Lane said at the same time to both Rory and Jasmine.

"We were just discussing what we plan to get Gigi for her birthday." Lane said while putting a marshmallow on a gram cracker with a peice of chocolate.

"Oh you guys don't have to get her anything." Rory replied, 'The kid is spoiled as it is' she thought to herself.

"No, we must get her something. I love buying little kid gifts." Honor replied then went on. "Are you going to have a birthday party for her?"

"I think so. My dad will be back tomorrow to pick her up, but I am pretty sure we are going to have a party at their house." Rory replied. "When I find out when it is I will be sure to have invitations sent to you all."

"Great. Now let's go watch a movie." Jasmine said standing up.

"I have Stepford Wives, we can make fun of it." Rory suggested. They all laughed nodding their heads and gathered on the couch while she put it in. "Faith Hill looks so different in this movie."

"Yea I know!" Lane, Jasmine, and Honor said all at once. Then everyone laughed.

"Those dresses look so un-comfortable. My mama used to make me wear things like that, only in dull colors." Lane said looking at the bright dresses on the screen.

"They actually aren't that bad. I would rather wear something like that than some of the gowns my mother used to force me to wear." Honor replied.

"Yea, my mom would have her designer come every other Saturday and she would fit me for another tight gown to wear at another tight ass party." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"That's horrible. I only had to deal with that when I was around my grandmother, and that was only on Friday nights, rarely more than that." Rory said feeling bad for the girls. They had such sheltered lives she thought. After the movies credits ran the girls shut the movies off then sat around and talked for a few minutes.

"Do you want to play a game?" Honor asked starting to feel all the liquor she had consumed over the night.

"Yes, but let's keep it a little more low key this time. If we have another toppless episode like last time I doubt the guys are going to leave so early." Lane said while laughing with the other girls.

"Alright why don't we play Twister!" Rory said excitedly while walking into another room to get the game.

"I will be the spinner first game." Lane announced once they had all set-up the floor mat. "Right foot blue." Lane began with. "Left hand yellow...right hand green...left foot red." Everyone was twisted in pretzels and soon Jasmine was out. Then Rory, and then Honor. After five games the guys came upstairs reaking of cigar smoke and alchohol.

"Well at least their not topless." Finn said when he and the guys stopped and looked at the girls shaking their heads. This made the girls laugh and soon enough Lane, Honor and Rory had fallen down together. "Well I have an early day tomorrow so we should be going." Finn said grabbing his coat at the door. "Tell miss Gigi that I said good-bye though in the morning." he said before leaving.

"I better get going too. I don't want to be late again." John said with a smile that made Lane blush. Rory gave her a knowing shocked smile as Lane headed out the door. Followed by Honor and Josh.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun." Logan said while helping Rory clean up the Twister mat.

"Yea it was." Rory said rather quite, thinking about all the envents of the night.

"Something wrong Ace?" he asked as he hugged her and looked down into her eyes.

"No I'm fine." she lied with a fake smile. He knew better though.

"Ace you are not fine. Now tell me what is bothering you." Logan said sitting down in a chair then pulling Rory to sit down with him in his lap.

"I'm not really supposed to say. She asked me not to,but Jasmine thinks she is pregnant."

"Oh. I'm sorry baby." Logan said now understanding what was wrong.

"I just don't understand Logan, why can it happen for everyone else and not for us?" Rory said a bit annoyed.

"We haven't really tried though. With our jobs, the wedding, and weddings we are supposed to attend, and all the social events we haven't had time to really focus on having a baby." Logan replied looking at her.

"That's true."

"I think we are ready though. Do you want to start trying to have a baby?" Logan asked again looking into her eyes when she turned to be face to face with him.

"Yes, yes I do." Rory replied.

"Then that is what we will do." Logan said picking her up from his lap to his arms now. She giggled and he gave her a wicked grin. "No need to waste time now." he said while going up the stairs with her both laughing.

**Please Review. I know it's not a very long chapter, but I am at my dad's house. My dad and his bitch of a wife are fighting in the other room. And their kids are getting on my nerves hehe.I will update again possibly today though ) By the way I hope you are happy with the ending...I know I have had lots of reviews about her getting pregnant. Let's just see if it happens..**


	4. Mrs Huntzberger,now

**Gilmore Girls **

**_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story. Thank You!_**

****

By the time Rory was ready the next morning for work Christopher was there. Gigi was still sleeping, but he wanted to take her to the New York Zoo so he woke her.

"Oh Ror, her party is Saturday at two. She would really like it if Finn, and all your friends came along with you and Logan." Christopher said before walking out the door. Rory nodded then went to get her first coffee of the day.

"Thank you Mel, you are my savior." Rory said making him laugh.

"Well miss Rory anyway I can be at service to you, and your addiction." Mel said with a smile. Rory laughed.

"Thank you, now I am off to the office." she said walking out of the kitchen then finding her coat just as Logan walked down the stairs ready. "Well good morning handsom." Rory said checking him out. He was wearing a new suit, or at least one that she had never seen before.

"Rare occasion Ace. You are not normally the morning preson." Logan said giving her a kiss before she went out the door.

"No I'm not, but after last night I can't help but be a morning person." Rory said with a sly smile.

"Well then last night needs to be repeated several times over and over again." Logan said giving her another kiss."but later." he went on pulling out of the kiss before things got out of hand. Rory smiled then gave him one more quick kiss and then went out the door.

**New York Times**

"All I am saying is you cannot go off what some random person says." Rory said debating with a collegue whom was wanting to put in a bit over Paris Hilton.

"What do you think grabs a readers attention. So what if it's not true, we have something backing it,and us up so who cares. It will sell." the guy went on getting annoyed.

"Fine, but I am not writing it, you can!" Rory almost yelled losing her temper. She then proceded to stomp out when she was caught off guard by her boss walking in.

"Sit down miss Gilmore-wait Mrs. Huntzberger." Mr Hollings said comming into the small room. Rory did as she was told and didn't say a word. "I understand you were just married to Mr. Huntzberger." he went on.

"Yes, that would explain the Mrs. Huntzberger part to my name." Rory said in a sarcastic tone. He gave a her dirty look, "I'm sorry." she said slumping down in her seat.

"Well this can be great for the magazine. A name like that can go places, but this I'm sure you already know." he went on giving her a knowing look. Rory just nodded and looked at him confused wondering 'where is this going?'. "I would like to do a page, and cover story over your marriage. An over view if you will, of what goes on in a 'blue blooded' marriage." Mr. Hollings said with a smile.

"I understand what you are saying Mr. Hollings, I mean yes there are reporters always asking us questions and photographers snapping pictures of us, but there is really nothing too interesting in our as you called it, 'blue blooded' marriage." Rory said about annoyed just as her cell phone rang. She gave Mr. Hollings a questioning look as to say 'can I answer it.'

"Go ahead, but we are not done talking." He answered her silent question, but remained seated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, sorry if I am disturbing you at work, but I wanted to know if you could get away for lunch in an hour?" Logan asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes that sounds great, where would you like to meet?" Rory asked trying to ignore the fact that Mr. Hollings was attempting to listen to her conversation.

"How about Nello's?"

"That sounds good. See you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Rory said quickly then shut her phone. Mr. Hollings grinned.

"Logan I assume?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you say about the page and cover. I will even promote you to head editor if you do this."

"The promotion won't be necessary. That will cause too much stress." Rory replied thinking of the baby that could be on its way sometime soon. "And I will think about it. I will talk to Logan and Mitchum about it first. I don't want to get anyone upset." Rory said standing-up.

"Okay well then go meet your husband for lunch, and talk to your father-in-law at Huntzberger Publishing, where I am assuming he is?" Mr. Hollings pushed.

"I think he is in today, I am not sure. I will go check though. Does this mean I can have three hours? A hour and a half for talking to them, and the rest for lunch." Rory said with a smile. She knew she could get just about anything from him now.

"Yes that will be fine. In fact just take the rest of the day off. No use in you comming back in after all that anyways." Mr. Hollings said then walked out of the room back to his office.

Rory smiled then grabbed her coat and purse then walked to the parking lot outside. It was a cold day, windy, snowy, and the son was not out. Even though it wasn't a pretty day, it was comforting. Rory loved days like this.

**Huntzberger Publishing**

"I will get the damn papers to you once I can look over them. I have no time to right this second." Logan said rather annoyed to the person on the other end of his phone. "I will try to have them to you by Friday. Bye." he said hanging up. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched out his back in his chair sighing when there was a knock on the door to his office. "Yea?" he asked looking back down at his papers.

"Well that is no way to address your wife." Rory said in a mocking tone to Emily Gilmore with a smirk on her face.

"Ace! I wasn't expecting you to be here, I thought I was-" Logan began but Rory stopped him.

"I need to talk to you and your dad about something work related." Rory said as she came around Logan's desk to rub his shoulders. He slumped over at how good it felt.

"He isn't here today. I think he is at Yale actually. Probably giving the poor innocent soul whom used to be Doyle, a hard time." Logan said with a small laugh. Rory just smiled, and continued to rub his shoulders when John came in.

"Uh Logan I needed you to-Oh sorry Rory I didn't know you were here." John said looking up from his papers then going to turn out the door.

"John its fine, I just need to talk to Logan about something. It can wait." Rory said with a sweet smile.

"Oh ok, anyways Logan you just need to sign here. Your father has already looked these over, as you can see by his signature here." John said pointing to all the places he need to sign.

"There you go John." Logan said handing the papers back to him then standing up. "If anyone needs me tell them I have gone to lunch. I don't know when I will be back. I will be back though." Logan said, whileputting on his jacket.

"Alright. See you later then. Good to see you Rory." John said then walked out to get back to work. 'I must really like Lane cause I didn't even get butterflies by being the same room with Rory this time!' John thought to himself then smiled at the thought that he may be falling in love with Lane Kim.

"I will follow you to Nello's. See you in a few." Rory said while hopping her car avoiding the photographers snapping pictures of her from accross the street. Then Logan got in his giving the photographers dirty looks while doing so. Traffic was pretty good for New York so they were there within five minutes time. This shocked them both.

"I need a table for two please." Logan said to the waitress.

"It will be a hour wait. I can take your name though." The waitress replied.

"Huntzberger." Logan answered.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Huntzberger. Right this way." the waitress said then guided them to a booth in the corner. " I will have a server right with you."

"So Ace, what was it you need to talk to me, and my father about?" Logan asked giving her his full attention.

"My boss, Mr. Hollings, would like to do a cover story on our marriage, and I wanted to talk to you guys first before I gave him the go-ahead. I am just not sure about the whole thing. It could get kind of personal, which I do not want."

"I don't see any harm in doing it, but if you do not feel comfortable about it at all then we shouldn't do it." Logan replied and reached over the table to take her hand.

"I will think about it. Do you think our dad will mind?"

"It's not my dad's concern. As long as it doesn't manage to ruin the family name anymore than I have, it will be fine. I just don't want it to stress you out."

"I know. I will be fine." Rory said then the waitress came to get their orders.

After lunch they both went back to work, and the day sailed by as they were ingolfed in things they needed to do.

"Ace, are you home?" Logan asked as he walked through the front door. Rory ran down the stairs to greet him.

"I'm here!" she said giving him a big hug, wearing very little.'God she is beautiful.' he thought to himself. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, let me get changed first. What movie do you want to watch?" Logan asked as he walked up the stairs with Rory following.

"Cruel Intentions sounds good to me right now. I popped pop corn." Rory said lifting it from the bed to show him. "I wanted to watch it in here. It's more comfortable."

"Sounds good." Logan said while sitting down on the bed with only his boxers on. "hey give me some blankets!" he yelled playfully at Rory whom was taking every last part of their blankets to cover her tiny frame with.

"I am cold." she pouted with a laugh she couldn't hold in.

"Yes well I am cold as well Ace." Logan said taking some of the blankets from her and snuggling extra close to get in them, then Rory adventually gave in and snuggled closer to him giving him some of the blankets. "We could always watch this movie later.." Logan hinted.

"We do have it on dvd.." Rory went along with him giving him a kiss.

"A repeat of last night sounds more appealing to me than a repeat of Cruel Intentions right now." he said as she kissed his neck.

"mmhm." was all she said then she climed on top of him. He quickly stripped her of the silk night gown she was wearing and discovered she was wearing no panties.

"Not wasting anytime are we Ace?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just slows us down." she replied after ripping off his boxers then leaned down to kiss him which quickly deepend in time. She sat up a bit and moved forward so he as now inside of her. As she moved back and forth on top of them, both moaning with pleasure, she kissed his neck as his hands moved all over her body.

When they were finished they both seperated for a few minutes out of breath to their sides of the huge bed.

"You know what Ace?" Logan asked pulling her back over to him, and kissed her forehead.

"What?"

"We could have just conceived our first child, or it could have been last night." Logan said stroking her face.

"We are going to have the cutest childeren." Rory said imagining them.

"Hopefully they will look like you."

"No. I hope they look like you." Rory said smiling at him.

"After that I am much to tired to argue with you Ace, so let's agree to disagree." Logan said as he got up to turn out the bathroom light.

"Agreed." Rory giggled.

"Good night Ace."

"Good night sweetie."

**Please Review. Thank you all that have been ) You are all so sweet and I love all of your reviews. I will let you know soon enough if Rory is pregnant or not. The next chapter will be Gigi's birthday party. I will have it up soon. I promise :).**


	5. Happy Birthay Gigi

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

_**I do not own any characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story. **_

Colin came by around noon to drop off Gigi's gift. He quickly left to get back to his wife and newborn son's sides at home. He told Logan and Rory that Atley liked to sleep during the day and was in return up all night. They could tell by just looking at him he was suffering from sleep deprivation. His face was pale, and there were large bag's under his eyes.An hour after he left Josh and Honor arrived. They had a no idea where Christopher lived so were going along with Logan and Rory.

"What did you get Gigi?" Honor asked while Josh and Logan put the gifts in the back of the running Range Rover.

"We bought her a doll house and a few accoraries that came seperate with it." Rory replied. "What did you guys get her?"

"We bought her a life size Barbie, and a few outfits to go with it, and a new dress." Honor replied with a smile.

"She is going to love you." Rory said with a smile as Logan and Josh got back into the running vehicle.

"Alright let's get going." Logan said while opening the garage door. Even though the Range Rover was parked in the garage it was still cold. He slowly backed out of the drive way then waited a few seconds for the, yet again, frozen gate to open at the end of the drive. The roads were newly swept of the snow that had fallen, but slick with ice. He drove slow, with the heating blasting to keep them all warm.

"Where in New York does your father live Rory?" Josh asked from the backseat.

"Manhatten. He has a loft apartment there since it is just him and Gigi." Rory replied. Josh nodded.

"Have you yet?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear so no one else could hear.

"No." Rory replied with a smile that Logan quickly copied. He put his hand on her leg and then looked back to the road.

"So secretive." Honor said with a smile.

"I do believe you are being a back-seat driver Honor." Logan said looking at her through his rear view mirror.

"And I do believe it is rude to whisper in front of people Logan." Honor replied with a smirk, that Rory quickly recognized. 'Must be a Huntzberger thing' she thought to herself.

"Well let's just call it even then." Logan shot back and then smirked as well. Honor just laughed and nodded in agreement.

**Hayden's Loft**

Josh and Logan carried the gifts all the way up to the apartment while Honor and Rory walked a few steps in front of them talking and laughing about something. Then Rory rang the door bell. It only took a few minutes before the maid came and invited them all in.

"Wory!" Gigi screamed running up to her sister.

"Hey Gigi." Rory said giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday." They all said together. Gigi smiled.

"Thank you." she replied then smiled at the gifts they were bringing in.

"Hey guys, you can put those over there." Christopher said to Josh and Logan pointing to a table in the large living room. They nodded and made their way over. "Hey Ror." Chris went on and gave Rory a hug.

"Hi dad. This is Honor. She is Logan's sister, and the guy that went with Logan is Josh her soon-to-be-husband." They all made their way into the living room to take a seat. Then the door bell rang again. Gigi immediatly hopped up from her chair mumbling something under her breath to go greet her guest.

"I think she was saying 'please be Finn' under her breath!" Logan said making them all laugh. She soon returned and took her original seat looking a bit disapointed. "What's the matter Gigi?" Logan asked.

"I fine." she said putting smile on her face.

"Who was at the door?" Rory asked but her question was soon answered when Lorelai and Luke walked in to take a seat. "Hey mom!" Rory said jumping up to give her a hug. As they were all seated once again the door bell rang. Gigi got up again, this time with less enthusiasm and ran to the door to greet her next guest. Everyone heard her scream in pure happiness and new who it was: Finn. Sure enough he came walking in carrying his 'Princess' with Jasmine following behind him with a few large presents in tote. After he set Gigi down on the floor to help Jasmine with the gifts everyone realized what he was wearing, a male Mulan outfit, which made everyone crack-up.

"I thought the tights were bad!" Logan said in between laughs on the couch. Finn frowned.

"I wore this for Gigi. It's her birthday." Finn said as he walked in to put his gifts down.

Soon the rest of the guests were there, and the gift table was full. After playing pin the tale on the donkey, beating a pinyata, and having cake and icecream it was time for the presents. Gigi sat on the couch and everyone surrounded her with the gifts. She opened one from her 'Hayden' grandparents first. They bought her a new dress and shoes with a matching purse. She smiled and thanked them politly then moved on to the next. This one from Luke and Lorelai, they bought her a 'Aristocat's' picture to hang on the wall, along with a 'Marie' stuffed animal. Gigi again thanked them politely then moved on to the next. The one from Stephanie and Colin, they bought her a 'Build A Bear' and dressed it in a fairy outfit, and gave her a gift card to buy more things for it. Gigi smiled and hugged it then placed it beside her to move onto the next gift.

The first of three from Finn. The first one held a Mulan costume to go with his, with the dvd and Barbie in the same box, the second was a vanity mirror set with a stool to sit upon, and the third were three t-shirts. A small one for Gigi that had her picture on it dressed as Tinkerbelle that read 'TinkerBelle' on the front and 'Loved by Finn' on the back in small lettering on the neck. The larger one said 'Wendy' on it and had a picture of Jasmine dressed as Wendy on it, it also said 'Loved by Finn' on the neck, then the third had a picture of Finn in tights as PeterPan, it read 'Peter Pan' on the front and 'Loved by two Princesses' on the back. Gigi smiled and gave Finn a hug then sat back down and began to move onto the next box but Finn stopped her.

"There is more Princess." Finn said bringing out the framed picture of Jasmine, Gigi and him dressed as Peter, Wendy, and Tink. Everyone 'awed' at the meaningful gifts Finn bought her and Gigi again gave Finn a hug and set the picture on the coffee table in front of her.

"You just made her day." Christopher whispered to Finn.

"I know, but she makes mine anytime she is around." Finn replied with a smile as the two men looked down at the little girl.

After all the gifts had been opened everyone left. They all had work the next day, and it was a long drive back to Hartford. Christopher arranged for Gigi to go to Finn and Jasmine's house the following day while he was in Toronto on business. Finn gladly took her, and even planned to take that week off of work to spend time with her.

"I still haven't" Rory said grabbing Logan's hand as he went down the highway. Logan squeezed her hand, and she could tell even though it was dark he was smiling. Honor and Josh were making-out in the backseat so they said nothing this time, but Logan did however.

"Honor, you are still being a back-seat driver!"

"I said nothing.'' Honor said confused.

"No, but I can hear you two groping each other in the backseat of the car!"

"Oh." was all she said then went back to Josh. Logan let out a frustrated sigh, but said nothing more, for he turned the music up loud enough it was no longer a bother to him.

At home Honor and Josh quickly went to their car after their good bye's and headed off home. With a promise to Logan that they would never to that to him again. Rory and Logan both went up to their room and threw themselves in bed. It had been a tiring day.

"I think we should get a pregnancy test tomorrow." Logan said reaching his hand and rubbing Rory's waist.

"That's a good idea. I am only a few day's late though."

"Yes, but we can always see." Logan pushed.

"Okay. I will get one after work tomorrow." Rory said then gave him a kiss before laying down.

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too."

**Please Review. Thank you so much to all of you that have. I am sorry if this chatper sucked..I was distracted while writing it. I have three tests tomorrow so I am trying to prepare myself for those, and please you people. Plus I like writing this story. Anways..in the next chapter you will find out if Rory is indeed pregnant or not..so keep reviewing and I will keep updating ) love you all _Jas _**


	6. An Unfortunate Event

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger **_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned in this story. **

The next day at work for both Logan and Rory seemed like the longest day of their lives. Logan was stressed about everything he had to do while his father was in Vermont on business. He was buying another News Paper there, and needed to go over all business aspects of it.

Rory on the other hand was having a hard time with her boss, Mr. Hollings.

"I said I would do it, but I need someone to interview me if you want an actual story. I am not going to write a story about myself, and you shouldn't want me to either if you want this to actually be good." Rory said to Mr. Hollings, getting very annoyed.

"Fine, I will have someone in here by tomorrow with a list of questions for you." Mr. Hollings said as he went out the door.

Finally at five o'clock she was able to get out the door, and get home. She stopped off at a drug store first and bought three pregnancy tests, then drove the rest of the way home.

"Logan?" Rory called when she entered the house. She set her bag on the floor then took off her coat and hung her purse with it on the coat rack.

"Right here Ace." Logan said walking in from the library. "Did you have a good day at work today?" he asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Not really, you?"

"Same as you. Did you buy it?" Logan asked referring to the pregnancy test. Rory shook her head.

"I will go right now." she said walking to the bathroom closest downstairs. After five minutes she came back out and in a small capped dish she set the test in front of her and Logan in the living room on the coffee table.

"No matter what it says we can always try again." Logan said while rubbing her back with one hand. Rory fell into his embrace and waited for the timer on Logan's watch to go off.

"I love you." Rory said giving him a kiss just as the timer went off.

"I love you too." Logan replied. He gave her another kiss, and they both looked at each other for a minute.

"You do it." Rory said backing into the couch.

"Okay, but remember what I said." he warned. He didn't want her to be crushed if this was negative. He slowly lifted it up and peaked at what it said. He looked over at Rory who was scrunched up with her legs to her chest and her head on her knees. He smiled at her and then showed her the test. "Positive." he said. With that they both jumped up and she wrapped her arms around him. He twirled her around in a cirle, until they both started to feel dizzy.

"I can't believe it. I will book a doctors appointment first thing tomorrow." Rory said as she touched her stomach.

"Let's go celebrate. Lemon Drop?" Logan asked as he went to grab their coats. Rory smiled and nodded.

Nelda had been watching from the other room and was overjoyed at the news. She quickly ran in to tell Mel. Then heard Logan call for her and walked over to them quickly.

"Mel and you can have the rest of the day off. We are going out to dinner." Logan said before walking out the door. "Do you think she knows?" Logan asked referring to Nelda.

"Oh ya, I saw her looking at us from the Parlor." Rory said with a smile as they got into Logan's car. "I didn't think it would hurt, she knows not to tell our mothers, or my grandma anything before getting the go-ahead. I will tell my mom first though, but after I know it is for sure." Logan nodded and then backed out of the drive way as the gate at the end opened for them.

"I can get away from work on Thursday if you will please make the appointment then." Logan said as he stopped at a stop light. A photographer was in the car next to them taking pictures. Logan tried to ignore him.

"That's fine." Rory said as she gripped the seat. Logan was trying to get away from the psycho. He kept swirving all over the place on the road. "What is he doing!" Rory yelled as she looked over at the guy. Right when she did the guy swung over and hit the side of Logan's car.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled as they were pushed further into the right lane and finally hit the wall of the tunnel they were passing through. "Ace are you okay?" Logan asked looking over at her.

"I'm fine." she said "just a little shaken up." He gave her a hug then got out of his car to talk to the guy whom was still taking pictures of them ouside of his now banged up car. Logan looked at the damage done on his car and kicked the ground. Car's wizzed by them, but Logan still made it over to him. Rory was inside the car talking to the police on her cell phone, watching Logan carefully.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Logan asked pissed as hell.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit you." The man said putting his camera back in his car.

"Oh that's real original. My wife is in the car, she didn't need this. If you wanted a fucking picture fine, but leave my family out of it!" Logan yelled.

"I think you need to calm down sir. I was just doing my job." the man said with a hint of cockiness in his tone.

"Well then you could have taken the damn picture, but you didn't need to fuck up my car, or scare my wife like you did." Logan said then walked back over to his car. He slammed the door as he got in and calmed himself down by playing with Rory's hair gently.

"Are you okay Logan?" Rory asked looking deep in his eyes.

"I'm fine Ace, I am just pissed at that idiot over there." Logan said and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry if we do not get to go to Lemon Drop tonight, we will tomorrow night I promise." he said just as the cops pulled up. One officer went over to the photographer's car while the other one went to Logan's

"Good evening sir. Can I have your license, registration, and proof of insurance please?" the officer asked. Logan reached in his glove compartment and pulled out his registration and insurance slip then reached in his back pocket to his wallet and pulled out his drivers license.

"Here you are." Logan said handing it all to him. The officer looked it over for a minute.

"Logan Huntzberger huh?" the officer asked. Logan nodded. "What happend?" the officer went on to ask.

"Well the man over there was taking pictures of us inside his car at a red light, I tried to ignore him, but he kept swirving pushing me further and further towards the wall, until finally he hit me. He says it was an accident, but I assure you it was no such thing." Logan said in all honestly.

"Well I will record what you have said and be back with you in a moment." the officer said as he walked back to his car. The other cop shortly walked to the car as well. They sat there for what seemed like forever, which was probably only ten minutes, talking. Then finally they both went back to the vehicles they were orignally at and explained what was going on.

"We talked it over, and he is saying you were the one swirving, but from the looks the damage on the vehicles he is lying. I will send this in. I just suggest you get ahold of your insurance company right away, and a lawyer considering your family name. Sorry this happend tonight. I hope the rest of your evening is nice for both of you." The cop said. Rory and Logan thanked him and then drove away. Back to their house.

"I'm going to go call the insurance company, and my dad to get a lawyer, do you want to order out tonight?" Logan asked as he walked into his study. Rory followed behind.

"No, I will cook. Do you like grilled cheese?" she asked. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, grilled cheese sounds great." he replied then started pushing buttons on the phone as Rory walked to the kitchen. Rory made the grilled cheese sandwhiches and then made Cambelle's vegetable soup for Logan to eat with it, and Chicken Noodle for her to eat. She put them on the table along with iced tea to drink.

"Logan the food is done." she said as she walked into his study. He glanced up at her and smiled, still on the phone, and held up a finger as to say 'hold on a minute'. Rory shrugged and went to the back door to let Ben in the house.

"Hey Ben!" she yelled when he came running in. He ran in the living room and quickly jumped up on his favorite chair. Rory giggled and patted his head as she moved past him.

"Okay Ace, I am off the phone. Everything is fine." Logan said as he put an arm around Rory. He let out a breath then continued to walk into the dining room. "Thank you for cooking. It smells and looks really good." he said as he sat down.

"Logan it was microwavable soup, and grilled cheese. Not hard."

"No but the thought was nice." he said as he took a bite. "Did you call the doctor yet?" he asked.

"No, I will when we are finished here. What did the insurance company say?"

"They are going to swing by tomorrow to take pictures of the car, and tell me if it is totaled or not. Which I can already answer for them that it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry I know how much you loved that car." Rory said sweetly. Logan smiled.

"It'll be okay Ace. I will have to take the Range Rover to work tomorrow though, then we can go look for another car together after work."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory replied with a smile.

Please read and review. I will update for you again tonight if I can get my sociology homework completed before my bedtime..have to get that beauty sleep lol.


	7. To Tell Everyone

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, setting, movies or music mentioned in this story. Thank You! **

** _One month later _**

Logan and Rory invited everyone in their families, and all of their friends to their house. Everyone questioned their motives, but they just replied with "You will have to wait and see." Lorelai of course did not like this one bit, but she was still a sucker for surprises. It was one day before Finn and Jasmine's wedding, so they were running around trying to get every last minute detail finished. Gigi was of course their flower girl, and was very excited to be a part of yet another wedding. High society as well. Soon the door bell began to ring, and guests started to pour in. Everyone stood around the ball room, and listened to soft music as everyone showed up. By the time their last guests, Christopher and Gigi, arrived Rory and Logan made it into the ball room themselves. They stood in the center of the floor, and Logan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Nelda turned off the music so he could be heard better.

"You are all probably wondering why we pushed for you all to be here." Logan started.

"We have some very imporant news, and wanted to share it with you all in person, at the same time." Rory went on. They both smiled at each other then announced together.

"We expecting."

Everyone in the room looked at each other then broke out into smiled. Shira and Emily were so happy they had tears forming in their eyes. Mitchum, Christopher, and Richard all shook hands. Logan paced around cigars to all the men, and Nelda gave everyone in the room a champagne glass. With exception to Rory whom just had tea.

"To a healthy baby." Mitchum announced as he raised his glass. Everyone drank to his toast then began to mingle amongst themselves.

"Sweetie I am so proud of you!" Lorelai said as she embraced Rory into a hug. "I am going to be the hottest grandma ever!" she said with a laugh as a single happy tear fell down her cheek.

"Indeed you are." Rory agreed with tears in her eyes as well.

"Congrats Rory." Luke said as he hugged her. He then shook Logan's hand after Lorelai gave him a hug.

"I'm truly happy for you." Lorelai whispered into Logan's ear as they hugged.

"I'm glad." Logan replied with a smile. "Oh Lord here they come." Logan said backing away from Loreali, thinking up an escape route in his mind. 'nothing' he thought. Too late already there.

"Darlings we are so proud. This child is going to be the talk fo the town, and the most gorgous baby anyone will ever set eyes on." Shira said as she gave them both a hug. Followed by Emily.

"We will get you both anything you need." Emily said as she hugged them each.

"Thank you mom, Emily." Logan said politely.

"Yes, thank you grandma, thank you Shira." Rory replied forcing a smile. 'And it starts' she thought as the two woman walked away talking back and forth, already planning something.

"Well mate, it looks like all three of us are going to have childeren around the same age." Finn said with a smirk.

"Yup it does." Logan said not realising what Finn was hinting around. "Wait-Jasmine she's?" Logan stared at Jasmine and Finn with a shocked look on his face.

"Two months." Jasmine replied with a smile on her face.

"Congrats!" Logan said giving them both a hug. Jasmine winked at Rory and then gave her a hug as well.

"I be aunt Wory." Gigi said as she walked up to the group.

"That's right, you will be an aunt." Rory said as she hugged her little sister. Gigi then ran back into the living room where Stephanie had gone to feed little Atley. Colin sitting cautiosly beside her. He was a good father, but always on nerves when it came to someone he loved. Which he loved Stephanie and Atley more than anything in the world.

After two hours of mingling everyone started to clear out.

"Are you hungry?" Rory asked as she walked into Logan's study where he was going over papers for work. She sat on the corner of his desk.

"Yes I am starved." Logan said looking up at her.

"Let's try to go to the Lemon Drop then. We haven't even tried eating there since the car accident." Rory said moving over to now sit sidways in Logan's lap.

"That sounds good to me Ace." Logan replied and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting up to grab his coat he lifted her, and brought her in the foryar with him. Rory giggled. When they walked in they found Pushkin on the floor eating what used to be Logan's shoe.

"No Pushkin bad!" Rory yelled. She picked the small dog up and put him in his pin.

"Those were my favorite!" Logan said sadly as he picked up the remains of one of his shoes.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Rory said as she rubbed his back. He just shrugged.

"I can't have everything." he said then put on his coat and helped Rory into her's. "Let's take the Range Rover, I don't want to drive my new car." Logan said with a smirk.

"Your new baby." Rory teased as she looked over at the new black.

"Nope, all the baby I need is right here." Logan said patting Rory's still very flat belly. Rory smiled sweetly at him as they got into the car. Logan backed out of the drive way as the gate opened.

"Are you excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Rory asked as she looked at Logan.

"Yea, I guess. I mean it's weird that everyone is getting married, starting their families." Logan replied and put his hand again on her flat belly. "I knew it would happen, its just a little weird, but I am happy for him and Jasmine." he went on.

"Me too. I'm really happy for Steph and Colin too. Atley is absolutely adorable." Rory said with a smile. "So besides the wedding tomorrow what are we doing?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, is tomorrow a special day?" Logan asked pretending not to remember it was Valentines Day.

"Tomorrow is-never mind. No there is nothing special at all about tomorrow." Rory said sinking into her seat as they pulled up to the Lemon Drop.

"Okay, well let's go." Logan said with an evil smirk. He had something planned, but Rory doesn't know for the time being is not going to kill her.

**I will update again today I promise. Gilmore Girls is on tonight! hehe I am so excited. Anways the next chapter is going to be Finn and Jasmine's wedding, and Logan's little surprise he has for Rory ). Please Review!  
**


	8. Wonderful Valentines Day

**Gilmore Girls**

**_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, books, movies, or music mentioned in this story.**

The guests were all seated and the music began for the brides maids, ring bearer, and flower girl to come down the isle. Gigi had a green dress on with her hair done up in curls and a braide over the top of her head. She walked down with Jasmine's nephew whom was carrying the rings. Rory, Stephanie, Honor and Nikki (Jasmine's sister) looked wonderful in their gowns as they made their way down the isle. Logan winked at Rory as did Colin to Stephanie.

Logan and Colin patted Finn's shoulder as the music started for Jasmine to walk down the isle. When the doors opened Finn looked at her as if he was looking at an angel. She smiled shyly at him as she walked down. Both holding eye contact until she reached him. Finn's mom was already dabbing at stray tears in the front row.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman as one." the minister began. The couple joined hands and looked happier than they ever had in their lives, both with tears in their eyes. Everything was perfect throughout the entire ceremony.

After the exchanging of rings, vows, and the kiss everyone filed out to meet for the reception. They were seated at marked tables, Josh, Honor, Colin, Stephanie, Atley, Logan and Rory at one. Atley just being held by his mother. Christopher and Gigi were seated with Luke and Lorelai, much to their surprise.

After the toastes given by both parents, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Rory (who all told drunken Finn stories, there are so many) everyone took to the dance floor. Gigi already sharing a dance, of probably many to come, with her 'Uncle' Finn.

"I'm glad Colin is starting to de-stress. Stephanie and him actually look well rested for once." Rory said as she danced with Logan looking back over to the table at the happy couple with their son.

"Yea, so why don't we skip out of here? We went to the wedding, said our toastes, and danced, so let's go." Logan said as he pulled Rory off the dance floor.

"Okay, but where are we going, and why in such a hurry?" Rory asked as Logan helped with her jacket. Colin, Stephanie, Josh and Honor looked up at them confused as well.

"We have plan's Ace." Logan said then turning to the table. "Tell Finn and Jasmine we said bye please. Bye." and with that he dragged her the rest of the way out the door.

"Logan..Logan...Logan!" Rory yelled while giggling a little as he was pulling her by the hand out the door.

"Yes Ace?" he said comming to a stop in front of the car to look at her face to face.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." he replied then got in the car, started it and waited for her to get in as well. Rory got in but looked at him like he was crazy. 'why does he want to go home so bad?' she thought to herself as Logan drove off. Rory said nothing, there had to be reasoning behind this, there had better be reasoning behind this she continued to think.

The drive was short, twenty minutes. Logan opened the gate to the house and then parked his car in the garage.

"By the way, you are going to have to put this one Ace." Logan said with a smirk.

"Not a blindfold!" Rory whined, but turned around so he could put it on her.

"Okay this way." Logan said taking her by the hand to the front of the house. In through the front door.

"I smell something flowery." Rory said taking big wiffs of the air. Logan laughed.

"Well I assure you Ace it's not trees this time." he said as he pulled her further into the house. "Okay we are going up the stairs now so you need to-well forget it." he said with a laugh and just picked her up. She giggled.

"Mr. Huntzberger what are you up to?" she asked in a flirty voice as he placed her back down on the floor.

"This Ace." he replied and took her blind fold off. In front of her was their room, but there were hundreds of candles everywhere, with red and white rose petals thrown about. She gasped.

"You didn't forget!" she said giving him a big hug and then a passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day." he replied then took her hand to show her around. On the bed was a teddy bear with a heart shaped velvet box and a bouquet of sunflowers next to it. The rose petals led all the way into the bathroom where a bath was drawn and petals floated to the top of it as well,and a basket of soaps and lotions on the step of the tub. On the door handle to the bathroom hung a new silk nightgown. 'I can't believe he did all of this' she thought.

"Thank you Logan, it's perfect." Rory said giving him another kiss.

"I'm glad you like it Ace."

"Now join me in the tub." Rory said with a sly smile as she pulled him into the bathroom. She kissed him as they un-dressed each other. Rory wearing a dress was much easier to un-dress than Logan, whom was wearing a tux.

When they finally got into the tub Rory relaxed back into Logan's arms. Just enjoying the moment. Both silent for a few minutes with their own thoughts.

"Can I ask you something Ace?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

"Of course."

"Are you nervous?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nervous about what?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"About the pregnancy, and giving birth,and having a baby. I was looking at Atley today, he is so small. I am just really nervous I am going to screw something up." he said then looked down at some of the bubbles in the tub. Rory took his hands in her's.

"Yes I am nervous about all of it, but I know that everything will be fine. We are both going to love this child more than anything, and I know you will be a great father. Gigi is young too, and you are great with her." Rory said then turned back to lay in his arms.

"I hope you are right. Hopefully our baby will be cuter than Atley though, he inherited way too much of his father." he said and they both laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I was terribly distracted while writing this so sorry if it sucks. I promise the next chapter and chapters to come will be much better. Weddings are hard for me to write. I am not a big fan of them so that's probably why. I will update tomorrow after school. I have a LONG weekend ahead of me haha. Thank you all for your reviews, and please keep them comming. If you have any suggestions, or constructive criticism please feel free to share ). **


	9. Interview and Doctor's appointment

Gilmore Girls

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, MUSIC OR MOVIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

When Rory walked into work the next day she was immediatly bombarded by some guys.

"Hello, I'm Aaron. I will be interviewing you, and writing the story." the guy said while holding out his hand. Rory shook it and sighed. It was going to be another long day.

"Okay Aaron, let's get this over with." Rory said when they walked into her office, she put her purse under her desk and flung her coat over her chair. Then started to look over papers.

"Okay first question, how did you and Logan meet?" Aaron asked with pencil and paper ready.

"We were introduced through a mutual friend. Well he was kind of his friend, the guy Marty had bartended for him in college, and Marty introduced us." Rory explained then went back to her papers waiting for the next question.

"You live in Harford according to my notes, did you live together before marriage?"

"Yes we did, we wanted to make sure living together was going to work out." Rory replied while filling out a paper.

"How is it working out?"

"Great, I love married life, we are very happy, and still very much in love." Rory said as she looked at the picture on her desk of Logan and her together with a smile.

"Do you two plan on having childeren?"

"Of course. We are very excited about starting our family. Shira and my grandmother are probably more over joyed than us, but they are the grandparents. I guess they are supposed to be." Rory replied while putting a hand on her stomach behind the desk. She was starting to get a small bump on her flat stomach.

"So are you saying that you are trying to start a family now?" Aaron asked looking up once then back down at his notes.

"Maybe. I would rather keep something's private." Rory replied. Aaron just nodded.

"Alright last question, is Honor Huntzberger currently pregnant like the tabloids have said she is?" This made Rory laugh.

"No! Honor isn't even married yet. She is definitly not pregnant. Josh is a good guy, but no." she said then went back to her work. Aaron thanked her and walked out. "Hey I have a doctor's appointment today so I will be leaving early." Rory said into the phone with her boss then hung up to call Logan to remind him of the doctor appointment.

Soon enough it was two, she had to leave for her doctors appointment. She quickly slipped out of the building, and made her way to the car. Dialing Logan's number on the way.

"Hey I am on my way, are you still going to make it?" she asked as she got into her car.

"Ya, I just need to tell daddy-dearest I am leaving then I will be on my way." Logan replied on the other end.

"Okay, see you then." Rory said then hung-up as she started her car and pulled away. Inside she was nervous about the appointment. Anything that went on with babies made her nervous to begin with, but now she was extremly nervous from the previous pregnancy. As she drove she flashed back to the second time Sookie went into labor, she almost threw-up from her just saying "It's time". 'How am I going to get through this?' she thought. She pulled up to the doctor's office, and waited in the car until Logan pulled up. He pulled up beside her and they both got out and went inside. His arm around her waist.

"I'm here for an appointment." Rory said to the receptionist inside.

"Your name please?" the cheery receptionist asked.

"Lorelai or Rory Huntzberger." Rory replied.

"Okay Mrs. Huntzberger the doctor will be right with you."

Logan and Rory went to the waiting room. Logan held Rory's hand and she leaned her head into his chest. Both nervous.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntberger, the doctor will see you now." a nurse said as she stepped through a door and held it open for them to walk through.

Rory was asked to change into a gown, much to her dislike, and then lay down onto a bed after the nurse weighed her and asked her a few basic questions. Logan sat in a chair right beside the bed and held her hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hunztberger, I am Doctor Rose." the doctor said as he walked into the room. Extending his hand to them both. "I am going to do an ultra-sound on you today just to check everything out. Nothing to be worried about, its a mandatory type of thing." Rory and Logan both nodded and gave each other a hopeful smile.

"This is going to be a bit cold." Doctor Rose said as he rubbed the jelly on her stomach to do the ultra-sound. "Here is a picture of your baby." he pointed to the screen.

"Wow." Rory said then turned to Logan and smiled. He kissed her forehead and then looked back at the screen equally amazed.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Doctor Rose asked with a smile. Rory and Logan both looked at each other questioningly.

"Do you want to know Ace?" Logan asked.

**I'm sorry I just had to stop here. I am mean I know. Sorry lol. I will update again tomorrow. Sorry it took so long for the update this time. I have been trying to keep up with all of my damn classes and school work. Composition, U.S. History, Sociology, Speech. It's a bitch. Please review! I love all of the reviews have been getting. Gilmore7878 Thank you for all of your reviews, and I love your stories as well hehe. Thank you to the rest of you as well! It is very much appreciated. Jas**


	10. A Boy or Girl?

Gilmore Girls

Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger

I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.

I would like to take a moment to thank some of my reviewers, I am sorry if I do not mention you. I still love you.

collisionkiss: I'm sorry I cannot marry you, but thank you for the offer My boyfriend, Rick probably wouldn't approve. (lol)

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: Thank you,and the last part of your review was my idea. But I think you will be a little disapointed about the rest. I'm sorry.

Karahbella: Thank you so much for all of your support and your nice reviews. I enjoy reading them :).

Smartmonkey101: Thank you!

Gilmoregirl7878: Thank you again so much. Your reviews mean alot.

oddie562: Thank you for all the kind words. It means alot. Thank you so much :).

Now on with the story...

"Do you want to know Ace?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to know?" she asked back. He squeezed her hand and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It is up to you Ace. No matter what." Logan replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay, yes then. I would like to know." Rory said with a smile. Doctor Rose smiled as well and looked back at the screen.

"Well I can tell from here you have a healthy baby boy." Doctor Rose said. Rory and Logan both looked at each other and smiled.

"A boy." Logan said to himself as he gave Rory a hug.

"Now you will need to take these. It will probably help with the morning sickness you are experiencing." Doctor Rose said handing Rory a bottle. "I will see you back in three weeks." he said then got up and walked out of the room.

"Are you glad we are having a boy?" Rory asked as she changed into her regular clothes again.

"I am just happy we are having a healthy baby." Logan said and gave her a kiss. "Now let's go celebrate, do you want to go out to dinner?" Logan asked as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Lemon Drop?" Rory asked as she got into the passanger seat. Logan nodded.

"Lemon Drop it is. You know my dad is going to be thrilled when he hears we are having a boy." Logan said with a small laugh and roll of his eyes.

The happy couple took off down the road, little did they know someone was following them...with a camera.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked when she came up to their table.

"I will have a cheese burger and chili-cheese fries please." Rory replied.

"And I will have the same." Logan replied as well. "Are you disappointed because we are not having a girl?" Logan asked as he reached accros the table for Rory's hands.

"No not at all. I think its good we are having a boy. If we decide to have another child, and we have a girl she will have an older brother. I always wanted an older brother." Rory replied then their food came. "Thank you." she said to the waitress, whom just nodded.

"I think we should tell your mom first. She deserves to know first."

"That's a good idea. Do you want to go to Star's Hollow after this?" Rory asked as she took a bite from her cheeseburger.

"Sound's good."

Next Chatper will be them telling Lorelai they are having a boy, as well as their friends, plus you will find out if Jasmine and Finn's baby is a girl or boy...I will update as soon as I get eight reviews. So please review! lol


	11. Telling Everyone

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story.

Rory and Logan left the restraunt and headed out to their car. That's when Rory realized him.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked half screaming at him as she walked over to his truck.

"I am just getting a few pictures of the happy couple. Which, looks to me to be expecting."

"Aaron you need to leave. I did not give you any permission to do this!" Rory yelled at him. Logan now comming up behind her protectively.

"You didn't, but the boss did." Aaron replied then backed out quickly and took off before Logan could get any closer.

"Are you okay Ace, who was that guy?" Logan asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Aaron, he is the one they hired to do the article about us for the Times." Rory replied. "Can we just go? I don't want to ruin our day, and I really want to go see my mom."

"Of course. Let's go." Logan said then helped her into her car. They went back to their house before so that Rory could just ride along with Logan instead of taking two cars, and took Pushkin with them.

"You know we haven't used this bag since the day you bought it for me." Rory said looking at the leather Louis Vuitton dog bag. Logan laughed.

"No, and he hates it!" he said looking back at him. Pushkin had one paw sticking through one of the holes. They both laughed.

"uh-oh!" Rory said looking over at the side walk right outside of Luke's.

"What?" Logan asked getting worried.

"Miss Pattie and Babbette are already waiting. They are going to bombard us with questions." Rory replied while sinking into her seat with one hand on her belly.

"Oh we'll do fine. Miss Patty just better keep her hands to herself this time!" Logan said and they both laughed again.

They pulled up to the house, and Lorelai was sitting in her Jeep getting ready to go somewhere, but then stopped and ran over to the car.

"Rory, Logan what are you doing here?" she asked while giving them each a hug.

"We have news to tell you." Logan replied while smiling at Rory.

"Oh news..wait let me guess..uhh...Paris is running for president?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but that wouldn't be much of a surprise." Rory said with a roll of her eyes. "We went to the doctor today and I'm having a boy."

"You found out? How could you?" Lorelai asked with her hands on her hips.

"We were asked if we wanted to know and said yes." Logan explained his smile fading.

"I know that, but why? We didn't find out if Sookie was having a boy or girl until she had both of her babies." Lorelai replied.

"Well, I wanted to be different." Rory explained.

"Oh well. I'm happy for you." Lorelai said with a smile and gave them each a hug again which made them smile. "I was just headed for Luke's, do you two want to join me?"

"No we just ate, and we have a few phone calls to make, we just wanted you to be the first to know,and we wanted to tell you in person." Rory explained.

"Aw sweet. I feel all warm and special inside now." Lorelai said with a smile. She hugged Logan and Rory again and then hopped into her jeep to go to Luke's.

"So who should we tell next?" Logan asked as he backed out.

"We should probably have your parents and my grandparents over for dinner to tell them." Rory replied.

"okay, we could call Colin, Steph, Finn and everybody to tell them. Do you want to call your dad or invite him over too?" Logan asked.

"I will probably just tell him when he brings Gigi over tomorrow. She is only staying for a couple of days this time."

"Okay, well let's go home and watch a movie then."

"Sounds good." Rory said taking Logan's hand. He kissed the top of her's and they both smiled at each other.

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I got about 16 reviews, when I asked for 8. So since I am a nice person, and care about the well-being of my reviewers I am going to add another chapter. lol. Please review! Jas**


	12. A Day At Home

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

Logan and Rory had over Shira, Emily, Richard, and Mitchum to tell them. They were all thrilled of course. Emily and Shira started going on about Logan's blonde hair and Rory's blue eyes on a baby. Richard and Mitchum discussed how they were going to have a future heir to either the Huntzberger or Gilmore fortune. Logan and Rory just smiled, but inside were screaming. Christopher congradulated them, but had to leave on business, leaving Gigi with them.

"I am going to call in, I keep getting sick." Rory said from the bathroom. Logan rushed in there half dressed for the day.

"Ace is there anything I can get you?" he asked as she threw up. He held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"No, well, can you get rid of the flowers in the living room. The red ones. If I smell them again I think I might die." Rory said then threw up again.

"Yea, do you want me to bring anything home tonight? Any crazy cravings?" Logan asked as she stood and flushed the toilet. He went back to their bedroom and put his pants on over his boxers.

"I would really like some chocolate chip icecream, oh and dill pickles...a strawberry milkshake." Rory replied as she got back into bed reaching for the phone on the night stand.

"Will do Ace. I will pick up something for me and Gigi to eat later tonight too. Mel has to leave at three today, along with Nelda." Logan said then he leaned down to give her akiss on the cheek. "I love you, and will be home as soon as I can."

"I love you too." Rory replied with a sweet smile. She gave him a hug then started dialing her work number as he headed out the bed room door. "Oh and don't forget about those flowers!" she yelled at him before he was out of ear shot. She heard him say something, but couldn't make out what it was. "Yes will you please tell Mr. Hutson that I will not be in today." Rory said to the receptionist. "No I am not feeling well today, and would like to take the day off." Rory explained to her. "Okay thank you." then she hung up.

"Rory will you watch a movie with me?" Gigi asked as he came into Rory's room.

"yes, will you bring it in here. I am not feeling well today. We can watch it in my bed."

"yes." Gigi said then took off to her room to get it. Rory was amazed at how good she was talking now. She rarely miss pronounced words now. "Can we watch this one?" Rory asked while holding up Finding Neverland.

"That's fine. I can all down for Nelda to make pop corn if you like." Rory said hoping she would say no. Popcorn would probably make her get sick again.

"No thank you. I had breakfast." Gigi said as she handed her older sister he movie. Rory put it in then went right back to bed and cuddled up in the blankets with Gigi.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies in bed. Nelda and Mel left, and Logan soon came home right after.

"Ace? Gigi? Anyone home?" Logan called from downstairs. No answer. He looked in the library, living room, and then started up the stairs. "Oh there you two are. Have you been up here all day?" he asked.

"Yes we have been watching movies." Gigi explained, not taking her eyes off the screen. Rory and Logan shared a smile then he cuddled in with them.

"Did you have an okay day at work?" Rory asked as he put his arm around her and she settled her head on his chest.

"It was okay." Logan replied as he watched the movie. "Oh ya, I brought you the food you requested."

"Okay thank you, is it downstairs?'' Rory asked. Logan nodded and helped her up. Gigi was sleeping beside them.

"I'm sorry if the strawberry milkshake is alittle melted. I tried to get home before hand." Logan said as they made their ways downstairs. He grabbed it from the freezer and handed it to her.

"Still good." she replied after taking a sip. Then she got out the chocolate chip icecream and pickles.She cut the pickles into big slices and put them in the bowl with her icecream. Logan had a look of utter disgust on his face. "What?" she asked after taking a big bite of it.

"Nothing, nothing." Logan replied with his hands in the air as if saying 'I'm innocent.' Rory rolled her eyes and made her way to the dining room. "Do you want to go up to Cape Cod this weekend? We haven't been since the house was givin to us. We could ask a few to go with us."

"That sounds good." Rory said as she took another bite of her mixture. Logan crinkled his nose, but then quickly smiled when she looked over at him. "Do you want some?" she asked.

"No!" he quickly answered. She gave him a questioning look. "You seem to be really enjoying that, and I have chinese in the fridge for Gigi and I." Logan went on, and then started to get up.

"Chinese? No, well can you please just wait until I am out of smelling range?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I can do that for you Ace." Logan said with a laugh and sweet smile. He kissed her on the lips then started to rub her shoulders for her. "I hope it gets better for you soon, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me. Even if I am sleeping or at work."

"Thank you Logan. And I hope it ends soon too believe me." Rory said with a smirk. Logan smiled and continued to rub her shoulders.

**And here is the seconnd chapter, I hope you enjoyed! The next chatper is going to be their weekend at Cape Cod, which is not what Rory is expecting it to be. Find out what Logan's up to now with some reviews...**


	13. I quite! Then some Simba and Nala action

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

Rory walked into the Time the next morning. Coffee in hand, and bag over her shoulder. She wore a black suite with a white shirt, and heels, but that didn't slow her down. Everyone cleared out of her way as she made her way to Mr. Hutson's office. She was pissed. Instead of knocking on the door like she normally does she just barged in.

"Excuse me? What is going on here?" Mr. Hutson asked quickly standing up from his desk.

"How dare you have Aaron follow me around, and take pictures of me!" Rory yelled at him.

"I did no such thing. I instructed him to get pictures, but I never had him follow you." Mr. Hutson replied.

"Well he did. I went to the doctor yesterday and then out to eat with my husband, and he followed me to both. Took pictures of me leaving and entering both I can only assume. I agreed to do this article, but this is an invasion of my privacy, and my families privacy. If you want to know so bad if I am pregant then I will tell you. Yes I am pregnant, and I quite. Are you happy now?" Rory said then walked out the door slamming it behind her. She heard him throw something against the wall, and couldn't help but smile.

She hurriedly got everything out of her office and then then went back out to her car. Never looking back. She pulled out her cell phone once on the road.

"Hey are you busy right now?"

"No, nothing I can't get out of. Is everything alright?" Logan asked from the other end.

"I will explain when I get there." Rory replied then hung-up and turned sharply towards Huntzberger Publishing. She parked her car in between Logan and Mitchum's cars then went inside.

"Hi I'm here to see Logan." Rory said nicely to the receptionist.

"Can I have your name please?" she asked, but before Rory could answer Mitchum came up behind her.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile and gave her a hug. THe receptionist looking on with wide eyes and a look of curiousity.

"Oh I just came to see Logan. I have to tell him something." Rory replied.

"Oh?"

"I quite the Times today. My boss, even though he denied it, had someone follow Logan and I around two days ago. I wasn't about to let them try to take advantage of me." Rory went on. Mitchum nodded.

''Well I think you made the right choice. I might have something for you at another paper." he said as they began walking to Logan's office. "Of course it would be a good idea to take it after the little one is born." he hinted with a smile. Rory smiled as well.

"Well I will think about it. Right now I need to talk to my husband." Rory said then walked into Logan's office.

"Hey Ace." Logan said as she sat on the edge of his desk. He sat up and gave her a kiss. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"I quite the Times today. I wasn't going to let them take advantage of me." Rory said then looked at her hands.

"Ace its okay. I'm kind of glad. I didn't want you getting stressed out, and you were. This will probably be best." he said then took her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory replied then gave him another kiss. "I should let you get back to work."

"Non sense. Logan go home. I can finish up here today." Mitchum said as he walked in with a smirk that Logan obviously inherited.

"Thanks dad. I just needed to look these over." he said handing his dad a few folders of papers. Then grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Gigi's going to be happy we are comming home hearly." Rory said with a laugh.

"Yea, that reminds me. Finn invited us over tonight. We should go, and take Gigi. She would love that, and we haven't seen Finn and Jasmine in a while."

"Sounds good." Rory said as she opened her door. "See you then." Logan gave her a kiss then she backed out.

When they walked in together they were immediatly tackled by a huge hug from Gigi.

"Hey Gigi!" Logan said while pulling her up in his arms.

"Good day at work?" she asked. Logan nodded.

"We are going to Finn's tonight Gigi, you wouldn't be interested in going would you?" Rory asked with a smile on her face. Gigi smiled real big and nodded yes.

"I will be right back." Gigi said as she ran up the stairs. Logan and Rory gave each other a knowing look of what she was getting and laughed.

"I just wonder which costume she is going to get this time." Logan said with a smile still planted on his face as he walked to the kitchen with Rory for coffee.

"I don't know, but I hope its the Peter Pan one." Rory replied while taking a drink from her coffee. Then opening the refrigerator to get a pickle to eat with it. Then peanut butter out of the cabinet. Logan grimaced.

"Good?" he asked with a small smirk, but mostly disgusted face as she took a bite from the peanut buttered pickle and a drink from her coffee. Rory looked at him innocently.

"Yes it is, I didn't get morning sickness today.It was nice to actually wake up in the morning and not have the feeling of pukuing your guts up." Rory said with a giggle. Logan just smiled and shook his head. She was crazy, but he still loved her.

"Ready!" Gigi announced as she came into the kitchen with her small barbie suite case in hand.

"What's in the suite case Gigi?" Logan asked with a smile he was trying to hide from her.

"me and Finn's new costume's." she replied.

"Oh who are you going to be tonight?" Rory asked curiously.

"Nala and Simba."

"Oh. I am sure he will love that." Logan said hiding his laugh in his voice. Rory quickly finished her coffee and pickle then headed out to the garage with them. Then her cell phone rang.

"hello?'' she said as she sat down in the passanger's seat of the Range Rover.

"Hello Rory, I was just calling to remind you that we are having you and Logan over for dinner this Thursday." Emily Gilmore said on the other line.

"Yes Grandma I remembered."

"Okay then I will see you then." Emily said and then hung-up. Rory rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat.

"Are you okay there Ace?" Logan asked half-way down the road. Rory only nodded then quickly fell asleep. Gigi remained silent in the back while she watched Toy Story on the tv.

They pulled up to Finn & Jasmine's house about fifteen minutes later. Logan nugged Rory to wake up then went to the back to get Gigi out of her booster seat, and carried her inside.

"Hey! I didn't think you two were comming for a while there." Finn slurred. Jasmine came up beside him giggling.

"Rory, come on I need to show you something!" Jasmine said pulling Rory further inside then up the stairs.

"Hey Gigi, how has my little lady been?" Finn asked as he took her from Logan's arms and gave her a warm hug. Gigi giggled.

"Good. I have something for you Finn." she said as she wiggled out of his arms to the floor to get her Barbie suit case. Then she pulled out the Simba costume for him. He looked wide eyed at Logan.

"Oh another costume." he said with a smile plastered to his face. While Logan walked into the sitting room laughing.

Meanwhile upstairs Jasmine had pulled Rory into another room of the house.

"We just found out today that we are having a girl!" Jasmine said excitedly. Rory gave her a hug. "I just started it, but this will be her room. I am going to finish painting the walls yellow, but what do you think?"

"It's great. I really like it, and congrats on the girl." Rory said with a smile. Soon Finn walked into the room wearing the Simba costume. Both girls started laughing with Gigi holding onto his tale, and Logan hystarically laughing behind them.

"Now we are about to show you a clip from Disney's The Lion King." Finn said in an announcer's voice then started belting out "I just can't wait to be King." Everyone laughed so hard they cried around them as they watched. Logan getting the whole thing on tape with Finn's camcorder for Jasmine.

At nine Logan and Rory decided to leave, little Gigi was fast asleep on the couch still wearing her Nala costume. They said their good bye's then Logan carried Gigi out to the car and fastened her into her booster seat.

"That was an interesting evening." Rory said laughing still about Finn's singing.

"yes it was." Logan said laughing as well.

**Okay sorry, I know I said that Cape Cod would be in this chapter, but I felt I need Rory to quite her job first. I am probably not going to go over the whole dinner in the next chapter. I will probably just say they went, then go straight into Cape Cod. Thank you all for your reviews. I can't wait until next Tuesday...Logan looked upset about Rory saying she was changing. It scared me. I hope they don't break up. Please review!**


	14. Cape Cod Surprise

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

Friday morning Rory was woken up by the sudden urge to throw-up. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Logan hurried in after her, still half-asleep, but held back her hair as she leaned over the toilet.

"Are you okay Ace?" Logan asked once she flushed the toilet. He gave her a hug after helping her up off the floor.

"Yea, I think it was that italian pasta grandma fixed last night." Rory said as she put her head into Logan's chest.

"I was going to wake you up around this time anyways. We need to get going, and you still have to pack." Logan said as he started shower water.

"Okay, but don't use up all the hot water, I still have to shower too." Rory replied as she walked back into their room to start packing. Logan following her in to pack as well.

"Why don't you join me then.." Logan asked with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"I just might do that." Rory replied with a matching smirk. With that Logan picked her up and cradled her in his arms back into the bathroom with him. Rory giggled all the way there. Logan put her back down on her feet and she immediatly started kissing him and taking off his white tank top he was wearing. He pulled down her capri pajama pants.

Once they were both un-dressed they got into the shower. Kissing all the way there. Logan lifted Rory and she wrapped her legs around him. He went down the floor of the shower with her and layed her down on her back and slowly went inside of her. Rory continued kissing him letting out small moans in between kisses, and ran fingers through his hair and up his back. Then she sat up and he turned over onto his back and she strattled him. Moving slowly back and forth then faster in time. She leaned down and kissed his neck. Leaving small red marks on his necks whole right side. Both climaxed together and layed there for a minute. Just enjoying each others closeness before getting to their actual shower.

"I just want to get some coffee then we can go." Rory said as she walked down stairs and dropped her bag on the last step then headed for the kitchen. "Hey Mel. Logan and I will be at Cape Cod all weekend, so Nelda and you can have it off."

"That will be nice, my nieces wedding shower is this weekend. Nelda and I wanted to go to it, now we will." Mel replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh that should be fun. Can I have my travel mug with coffee please?"

"Sure thing Rory, sure thing." Mel replied and quickly filled her cup then handed it to her.

"Thank you Me. You two have a good weekend."

"Same to you and Logan." Mel replied and with that Rory went back to her bag and walked out the garage with Logan and Pushkin.

"We are going to take the Range Rover." Logan said as he grabbed the keys from the wall.

"But why, its just going to be me, you, and Pushkin." Rory asked confused as she put Pushkin into the suv.

"It will just be easier Ace, now get in." Logan said with a smile. She always had to over analyze things. Rory just shrugged and plopped in.

Once on the highway Logan took out a c.d. and handed it to Rory to put it in as he drove. She smiled and put it in, Frank Sinatra.

"So what activities do you have planned for this weekend?" Rory asked as she took a sip from her coffee and continued to look down at the paper in her lap.

"I don't know. Just a relaxing weekend. Something nice to do for my expecting wife." Logan said innocently. Rory just smiled and nodded.

"I am going to need maturnity clothes soon, it was hard to find something that fit this morning." Rory said while looking down at her increasingly growing belly.

"Well don't worry, you still look cute." Logan reasurred her.

When they pulled up to the beach side Cape Cod mansion Rory noticed a lot of cars there. She looked over at Logan skeptically.

"What is going on Logan?" She asked confused.

"I'm not sure Ace, maybe we should go inside and see." Logan replied innocently as he parked. He helped Rory out then grabbed Pushkin in the back and carried him inside. With Rory holding his other hand.

"Surprise!" Was what they walked into. Honor, Finn, Josh, Jasmine, Paris, Doyle, Stephanie, Atley, Colin, Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Gigi, Emily, Richard, Miss Patty, Lane, John, Mitchum, Shira, Babbette, and Michel were all in the living room. A big banner was hung like a banaster that said "Baby Shower" in blue letters. Rory smiled and began going around to hug and thank everyone individually.

"Thank you all so much." Rory said once she was done with her round of hugs. Everyone smiled at her.

"Now let's get this thing started, come into the Parlor and we can begin opening gifts." Lorelai said then led everyone into the Parlor. Rory stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Logan.

"Did you know about all of this?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"What? I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Logan replied with his hands up in the air innocently. Rory giggled and gave him a hug.

"Well thank you." she said then took his hand and led him into the parlor with the others. In the parlor there were hundreds of gifts all in the corner of the room, and a chair beside the table for her. She sat down and Lorelai began handing her the gifts, while Richard video taped her opening them.

This was a great start to Cape Cod.

**Please review. I know I already updated today, but I haven't been feeling well, and I got bored. Things haven't been going great lately for me. Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, they mean alot. Collisionkiss-I am glad this could brighton your day. It means alot that you think my story is that good. Thank you so much, and thank you to all of you! Please review..I will update again tomorrow hopefully.**


	15. Baby!

**Gilmore Girls**

**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

The next morning Rory woke up and quickly ran to the bathroom, but found Logan leaning over the toilet. So she ran to the sink instead.

"Logan are you okay?" Rory asked as she cleaned up the sink.

"Yea, I'm just not feeling to well this morning." Logan replied as he wiped his face with a wet wash cloth. Rory rubbed his back and pulled him back into bed with her and sat on top of his back to massage his shoulders.

"Do you have a fever?"

"I'm not sure. My stomach is just upset. It's probably just something I ate." Logan replied then turned over onto his back so he was facing Rory and she was strattling his waist. "Do you just want to stay in today?"

"That sounds nice. We can go rent a few movies, and watch them all day." Rory suggested. Logan nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Ace."

Rory hopped off of him and went back into the bathroom to start a bath. Logan followed in next to her and poured bubbles in. "Are you joining me?" she asked as she took off her tank top.

"Yes a bath sounds good, and who better to share it with than my wife?" Logan said then kissed her but quickly drew back when he got that feeling in his stomach again.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you." Rory said jokingly, but still comforted him as he threw-up. Logan flushed the toilet then hugged Rory. "Come on let's get in the bath." she said pulling him closer to the tub. Logan nodded and took off his clothes and got in with her. She sat back in his lap with the back of her head rested on his chest.

After sitting there for a few minutes in silence they heard a knock on the bedroom door then someone come in. Logan quickly covered Rory up the best that he could.

"I was just comming in to tell you--well am I interrupting something here?" Finn asked with a huge smirk on his face. He stood there staring.

"Finn!" Logan yelled as he continued to cover Rory up.

"Oh right. Sorry mate-sorry love." Finn said with a smirk and then walked out the door. Rory looked back at Rory and shook her head.

"Finn will never change." She said with a smile. Logan smirked.

"Nope. He will never change, I didn't even know he stayed...Probably too drunk."

An hour later Logan and Rory were both dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"It's about time you two decided to grace us with your presence." Lane said from the sun porch. Logan and Rory looked around and saw John, Lane, Stephanie, Colin, baby Atley, Honor, Josh, Paris, Doyle Finn and Jasmine had all stayed over night.

"We weren't expecting you all to still be here." Rory said as she took a seat next to Jasmine.

"Well we weren't expecting to stay, but we had to since the weather took a change and decided to snow in the middle of freaking February!" Stephanie said in a frustrated tone as she looked out the window.

"Well I guess we can't go get our movies then Ace." Logan said as he put an arm around Rory. She just nodded.

"Would it be okay if I used your shower?" Stephanie asked. Logan and Rory nodded then Rory went over to pick Atley up. She brought him into the living room and sat by the fireplace with him in a rocker. Logan smiled at the scene. He couldn't wait until that was their child she was rocking.

"The Range Rover has 4 wheel drive so we could probably go to the store if we had to." Logan said to Doyle.

"I think that would be a good idea. You are almost out of alchohol." Finn said with a look of concern. Everyone laughed.

"Alright Colin, Finn, Doyle, Josh, John and I are going to the store. We will be back." Logan announced then walked into the living room and told Rory and gave her a kiss. Atley was peacefully sleeping in her arms.

Once all of the guys were gone the girls came in to sit with Rory in the living room.

"You look like a natural." Stephanie said as she walked in with wet hair from the shower. Everyone nodded in agreement and Rory just smiled.

"He is adorable. I can't wait. Except for the whole birth part." Rory replied.

"Oh it will be fine. I was scared too, but I did fine." Stephanie said reasurringly.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Honor said getting up then went up the stairs to the bathroom. 

"So Rory have you picked out any names yet?" Paris asked as she took a bite from a candy bar.

"I've thought about it, but I haven't discussed any with Logan yet."

"We chose the name Ava for her." Jasmine said as she patted her belly.

"Aww!" All the girls in the room said in unison. Jasmine smiled.

Two hours later the guys came back. They all came inside shivering with lots of bags of different things.

"What took you so long?" Stepahine asked with Atley in her arms now.

"Well besides driving incredibly slow all the way there, we had to find someplace open. Which was Doosey's Market in Stars Hollow." Logan replied as he took out some of the groceries from the bags. Rory walked over and began to help him.

"Sounds like Taylor to be open even if its horrible outside." Rory said as she took three huge bottles of liquor out of one bag. She gave a skeptical look to Finn.

"What? You didn't have anything!" Finn said with his arms up in the air to say he was innocent. Rory just laughed.

"We also stopped in at the video store. We got 'The Butterfly Effect, Eight Legged Freaks, Monster-In Law, and Footloose." Colin said then he put the movies in the living room. "That took us about forty minutes just to persuade that knuckle headed guy, Kirk, to let us rent them. He went through this whole speach about how the card is not to be played with,and once lost you may not have a new one." he went on.

Rory just laughed. As soon as the groceries were un-loaded everyone went into the living room, and they started Eight Legged Freaks.

"This movie is so cheesy, they spiders don't even touch the ground half the time, and that actor with the blonde hair obviously really can't ride that bike." Paris said as she ate her pop corn.

"That's Matt Czuchry and I think he is doing a wonderful job with riding the bike!" Logan said and threw some of his pop corn at Paris.

"Hey I'm just saying its not realistic, its not my fault if you have a crush on the guy." Paris replied and threw some of her own pop corn at Logan. Logan was about to say something but was interrupted by a load moan from Jasmine.

"What's wrong love?" Finn asked as he got on his knees in front of Jasmine.

"I think I am going into labor. I just thought it was stomach pain at first, but then I realized it was contractions, they have been about eight minutes apart." Jasmine said as she gripped the side of the chair with one hand and held her stomach with the other. Finn lifted her up and Logan grabbed her coat and then Rory's. Everyone soon was up with their coats on and piled into the Range Rover. Paris, Doyle, Lane and John took Finn's escalade instead,and followed them to the hospital.

Logan went as fast as he could without spinning out on the ice. They reached the Cape Cod hospital and he quickly parked in the emergency parking lot, with Doyle parking right beside him. Finn and Logan helped Jasmine out of the car, and Rory, Honor, Josh, Steph, and Colin followed in with Atley.

"We have a woman in labor here!" Finn yelled as they went into the hospital's emergency waiting room. Some nurses quickly got her in a wheel chair then came back with a clip board.

"Name please." One of the nurses asked.

"Morgan, Jasmine Morgan." Finn replied as he stroked Jasmine's head. She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's going to be okay sweety, just be calm" she said trying to cool his nerves. Finn kissed her sweetly and nodded.

"Okay we will take her back to room 14 now, only the father is aloud in at this time." the nurse said as she wheeled Jasmine through the doors. Everyone waved at her and hugged Finn. Then they were gone inside the room.

The rest of the gang took a seat. It was going to be a long night.

Please review! I will update again today so don't worry.


	16. Meet Ava Morgan

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story.**

Everyone sat around a waiting room that was closer to Jasmine's room. The girls flipping through magazine's and the guys watching C-Span on tv. Rory and Paris of course watching with the guys as well. Soon Finn came into the room wearing a gown over his clothes, paper hat over his head, and gloves for his hands and over his shoes. He looked pale.

"The doctor said she is eight centemeters dialated, so they are going to give her another hour until its time to push." Finn said to his friends, he had their full attention.

"So everything is going alright?" Rory asked concerned. Finn nodded.

"Yes, the doctors say that everything is going great."

"Well then Finn relax a little bit man. Can we get you guys anything?" Logan asked trying to calm his friend down.

"No, but thanks mate. I am going to get back in there." Finn said then walked off after everyone nodded.

In the room Jasmine was having terrible contractions and was none to please with the amounts of pain she was going through.

"I'm back sweety. Everyone sends their love to you, is there anything I can do or get for you?" Finn asked as he went back to his wife's side.

"I would really like the **fucking** pain to go away, but other than that, no I'm good." Jasmine said yelling at the beginning of her sentence then calming down at the end. A contraction had just passed. Finn let her hold his hand and she gripped it after every contraction came and passed. He smiled at her when she looked up, but inside was dying from the throbbing pain, which adventually went numb after forty minutes of her squeezing his hand.

"Okay let's have another look now." The Doctor said as he walked back in the room. Jasmine forced a smile, as did Finn. The doctor lifted the blue sheets in front of him, and Finn ran a hand over Jasmine's head. "It looks like you're ready to push." the doctor said as he stood up and took off his glove and threw it in the trash. Jasmine forced another smile, as did Finn. "I will go get a few nurses to help assist me." the doctor said then walked out.

"This is it love, are you okay?" Finn asked as he looked down into her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, still in pain, and nodded.

"We are going to have a baby!" she exclaimed and smiled at her husband. He kissed her on the lips then her forehead. Then took out her wet rag that was on the side of the bed and wiped some of the sweat from her forehead. Then the doctor and nurses came back in. It was time.

Meanwhile in the waiting room sat Finn's mother, and Jasmine's Mother, Father, two brothers, and sister. Finn's dad was away on business, like usual.

"So Rory when are you due?" Finn's mom, Rose, asked Rory.

"In two months." Rory answered with a smile. Rose smiled and nodded. There was an awkward silence amongst them all, but it was soon interrupted by two surprising guests: Tristen and Rosemary.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Colin asked rather pissed off.

"We came to see the baby-hey Mary, Logan, sorry to miss the wedding." Tristen said as he sat down with Rosemary seated beside him. Rory and Logan just gave him a disgusted.

"After not being around for a year you just show up at the hosptial un-announced and un-expected for your old friends baby?" Stephanie asked aggrivated as she put Atley down in his car seat on the floor. Sound asleep.

"Well it looks like I already missed one birth." Tristen said ignoring her question. Then he turned to Rory. "And it looks as if I was about to miss another." he said refering to her growing belly.

"Nobody wants you here so why don't you go home?" Logan asked now standing up with Colin. Tristen stood and towered over the two men. The parents in the room just looked at each other not knowing what to do, but their thoughts were all dismissed when Finn came running into the room.

"She delivered a beautiful baby girl!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone's attention was pulled away from angry/bitterness to joy for the new proud father. Hugs went all around except to Tristen.

"You can go home, I don't want you here." Finn said as he lead the rest of the group to the room. Tristen shrugged and walked out the waiting room with Rosemary, hand in hand. Finn rolled his eyes at them.

"Aww!" Came out of every woman's mouth as they walked into the room.

"Hey guys, this is Ava Marie Morgan." Jasmine said as she looked down at her baby girl. Finn snapped a bunch of pictures then took Ava into his own arms and had Logan take pictures of him with Ava.

Soon the nurses came in and asked for everyone to leave except for the immediate family, so everyone piled into the Range Rover. Couples had to sit on each others laps, and in the very back, but they had to leave Finn's Escalade there for him to take the next day.

"She was beautiful." Honor said from the back seat on Josh's lap.

"Her complexion was dark just like Finn's and her hair the same color as his, but she had Jasmine's green eyes." Colin said from the very back with Stephanie seated on him while Atley was in his car seat in the seat up.

The snow had cleared up some so when everyone returned to Cape Cod they took their vehicles back to New Haven home. All except Logan and Rory whom stayed still.

"That was definitly a change of events." Logan said as he took out the Eight Legged Freaks dvd they had forgot about and left running.

"Yea, I'm kind of scared now." Rory replied as she took a seat on the couch, and rubbed her belly. Logan took a seat next to her.

"You'll do fine Ace. I know you will."

"How?" she asked.

"Because you are strong just like your mother." Logan replied then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you."

**Please review. I am going to try to update again soon. I hope you liked this chapter. It was really easy to write. **


	17. Picking A Baby Name

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story.**

The rest of the weekend went by nicely. Rory and Logan spent it by themselves, and found it very relaxing. Monday morning came quickly, much to fast for their liking, and soon Logan was off to the office in New York, leaving Rory alone with nothing to do.

"Nelda I'm going to visit my mom, if Logan calls please have him call my cell." Rory yelled right before she exited to the garage. Her car was in the shop, so she had to drive the Range Rover. She put in her Rufus Wainwright c.d. then was off on the road.

As she passed the sign that read "Welcome to Star's Hollow" she noticed everyone was stopping to look at her. She didn't understand why, so she just tried to act normal and parked accross the street from Luke's and got out.

"Oh Rory you are glowing! Pregnancy is fitting you well dear." Miss Patt said to her right before she could walk into Luke's, she turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss Patty." Rory replied with a smile. Then Babbette came walking up beside them.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Babbette asked. Rory shook her head.

"No, I have a few written down, and was going to see what my mom thought. Logan and I like them all." Rory replied. The girls smiled.

"That Logan, he sure is a looker." Miss Patty said more to Babbette who just nodded in agreement. Rory smiled and went on inside as the girls discussed what celebrity he looked like.

"Hey Luke." Rory said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Rory! How are you?" Luke asked as he gave her a hug.

"I'm good, how are you?" Rory asked as he put a cup of decaff coffee in front of her. Rory took a sip and cringed, but said nothing. Luke would only argue with her about how caffeine isn't good for the baby.

"Good, good. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I would really like chocolate chip waffles with a donut on the side." Rory said with a smile. Luke wrote it down then handed it to the cook in the back and smiled. "I was off to see mom." Rory went on after taking another sip from her coffee.

"Oh, yea she is all excited about the little one there." Luke said referring to Rory's big belly. Rory smiled sweetly and looked down at her belly rubbing it. "Well I better get back to my orders." Luke said coming out of his thoughts. Rory just nodded. Laid some money down on the table and walked out. She got back into her car and headed off toward the Dragonfly.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Michel said with a smile. Rory smiled in return. "How have you been?" he went on to ask in his french accent.

"Good, how are you Michel?" Rory asked politley.

"Oh you know, fine. I could be better." Michel said with a smile. Rory nodded.

"Is my mom in the kitchen?"

"Yes I think so. Her and Sookie were going on about something earlier. All non-sense if you ask me." Michel said right before he answered the ringing telephone. Rory took this as an opportunity to get away. She walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Rory said to her mother whom had her back to her. Lorelai quickly turned around and hugged her daughter.

"I've missed you." Lorelai said when they broke the hug. Rory smiled.

"I have missed you too."

"So what I for this lovely occasion?" Lorelai asked as they walked out toward the dining room.

"Well I have a few baby names that Logan and I like, and we would like your opinion." Rory said as she sat down and dug through her purse for the list.

"Ooh, baby stuff." Lorelai said excitedly and clapped her hands together before taking the list from her only daughter. "Not Matthew. I hate that name."

"I didn't really like it either, more Logan than me."

"I do like this one though." Lorelai said pointing to one of the names. Rory leaned in to look and smiled.

"I like that one too."

"And we have a winner!" Lorelai said in a mock announcers voice. Rory giggled and shoved the list back into her purse. "Let's get some cookies, Sookie just made a batch."

"Finn and Jasmine named their baby Ava." Rory said as they walked to the kitchen.

"So Reece Witherspoon of her."

"I know. I think its cute though. It's funny how Finn pronounces it though." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai and Rory chatted for another hour, but then Lorelai had to get back to work so Rory left. After arriving home she put her keys back up on the peg in the garage and went further in to check the message board. All sales calls. So she went to the couch and flipped on a movie while looking at the magazine she purchased from CVS on the way home. Bored from this she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Can you make me a chicken salad sandwhich with pickle on the side, and oranges mixed in?" Rory asked. Mel grimaced at the request but nodded and quickly got to work. Rory took a seat at the bar and watched him work. Sighing to herself.

"How are you today Rory?" Mel asked as he prepared her meal.

"Good, how are you Mel?" Rory asked in return.

"Just fine, Nelda and I have plans to see a movie tonight." he said making conversation.

"Oh really. Is this a date?" Rory asked with a knowing smirk. Mel smirked as well.

"Yes, I do believe it is." he replied.

"Very nice. What movie are you going to see?"

"Oliver Twist. She said she liked the book." Mel said as he set her plate in front of her. Rory smiled and took a bite. Mel again grimaced, but started to clean up.

"That is a good book. I have read it twice." Mel smiled and nodded. Then they both heard the door open and shut.

"Ace?" Logan called out as he put his coat on the hook. Rory walked to him, plate still in hand and gave him a kiss. "Ugh! What have you been eating?" Logan asked as he quickly walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Chicken salad with cut up pickle and oranges." Rory replied with a smile. Logan looked back at her with a grossed out look. Rory just shrugged and took another bite with a smile on her face.

After getting a drink to clear the bad taste in his mouth Logan went to the dining room to join his wife. His own chicken salad on a plate, minus the pickle and oranges. "So how was your day Ace?"

"Pretty good. I went to see my mom. She looked through the list of names we agreed on and helped me choose one." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh, which one did she choose?" Logan asked.

"Aidan" Rory replied with a smile. Logan smiled as well and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I like it, Aidan Huntzberger."

**Thank you all for being so patient. Things aren't going to be getting any better for me anytime soon, so I decided to try and get through it with my writing. Thank you for all of your kind words. It meant alot to me. I will update again soon. Bless you. all. Jas p.s. do you like the name Aidan? I hope so ;).  
**


	18. Aidan Mitchell Huntzberger

**Gilmore Girls**

**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, or movies mentioned.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

The weekend came fast, much to Rory & Logan's liking. She had been helping her grandmother find the perfect outfit for a DAR ball (which took three days). While Logan was dealing with issues from the office. They decided just to stay in for the weekend, so they bought a few movies, and a bunch of candy and got to it.

"I'm glad we bought that, it was really good." Logan said of Beyond Borders while Rory wiped at her tears and nodded. "So what's next Ace?"

"Well I would like to get a pickle and peanut butter from the kitchen, that sounds really good to me right now, then we can watch Fever Pitch." Rory said as she walked into the kitchen to get her food. Logan just shook his head as he got the movie ready. "Logan!" Rory yelled from the kitchen. Logan came running in concerned for his wife.

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked his wife whom was sitting up against the cabinets on the floor. Logan leaned down to his wife and moved some hair out of her face.

"It's time." Rory said then shut her eyes from pain of a contraction.

"Are you sure? I mean you still have a month!" Logan said getting worried. Rory only nodded and grabbed his hand for him to help her get up. Logan did, and then ran to get the prepared bag for the hospital.

"I'm going to the car." Rory yelled when she reached the stairs. Logan came running down and guided her to the car as she breathed in and out.

"Alright Ace, how are you doing there?" Logan asked as they had to stop at a red light.

"Well considering I'm about to have a baby I'm in a lot of pain, but other than that couldn't be better." Rory said then slunk back in her seat as Logan again hit the gas. Probably breaking all speeding laws in the country. "I would like to make it to the hospital alive, and be able to see our un-born child." Rory said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry, I will slow down a little." Logan said as he dropped from 85 to 75. Rory rolled her eyes, but they had finally made it to the hospital and that's all that really mattered. Logan quickly parked the car and helped his wife out of the car and walked with her into the hospital. He grabbed a male nurse and had him get her a wheel chair then went to the receptionist after Rory settled into it.

"Hello, I have Rory Huntzberger here, she is in labor." Logan said as calm as he could. The receptionist looked over at Rory, they both shared a smile then she nodded at Logan.

"Right this way please." she guided them through some doors and then to a room. "You will need to put this on." She said handing Rory a gown. Then turned to Logan. "and you will need to put this on when its time." she said handing him gloves, a gown to put over his clothes and a paper hat. Logan took them and then helped Rory into her gown when the recptionist left.

Once Rory was settled in Logan left the room briefly to get some change for the pay phone since he couldn't use his cellphone. Once he did he called Lorelai, Emily, Shira, and Finn. He told Finn to let the others know what was going on. Then he returned to Rory's room. The doctor was in there checking on her.

"It looks like you 6 centimeters dialated. It will probably be a while before we start having you push." Doctor Rose informed her. Rory just nodded. "I will be back a little later." he said then walked out the door.

"I called everyone. They should be on their way." Logan told her. She just nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Logan asked feeling bad. She looked miserable.

"Nothing that is humanly possible." Rory said with a half smile. Logan nodded and pulled up a chair beside the bed, and held her hand.

"I know you will make it, you are strong Ace." Logan said and then kissed her hand. Rory gave it a squeeze and then shut her eyes. She was exhausted. An hour later Lorelai, Luke, Shira, Richard and Emily all walked into the room. Rory was up eating peices of ice while Logan read a magazine beside her.

"Hey Ror!" Lorelai said as she walked in. Rory's face lit up when she saw her mother and gave her a hug when she was close enough to the bed.

"I'm so glad your here. I'm so scared." Rory informed her.

"Yes, child birth is rough, but you are a Gilmore. You will do just fine." Emily said to her only grand-daughter. Lorelai rolled her eyes and just pushed her daughters hair back.

"If you need anything just have Logan tell us, we will get it for you." Lorelai told her daughter then they all went out to the waiting room. Lorelai gave Logan a sympathetic smile before shutting the door. He was scared out of his mind.

The doctor came back in, and sat back down at his previous spot to examine Rory. "I'm going to get some nurses now, you are ready to push." Doctor Rose said then walked out the door.

"Go tell everyone in the waiting room please." Rory told Logan. He nodded and ran out to tell them real fast.

In the waiting room was Finn & Jasmine, baby Ava probably with the nanny. Colin & Stephanie, baby Atley with an nanny as well. Lorelai, Luke, Shira, Richard, Emily, and Christopher with Gigi. Mitchum was away on business.

"The doctor just came in, she is ready to push. She wanted to me tell you all that." Logan said. Everyone smiled at him and then he went back to the room. The doctor and three nurses were already in there preparing everything. Rory looked at him with a terrified look in her eyes.

"I'm so scared Logan, I don't know if I can do this." Rory said almost in tears. Logan cupped her face with his hands.

"Rory, you are going to do fine. You have to be strong for Aidan. I know you can do this." he said and wiped away a few tears she had rolling down her cheeks. Another contraction came quickly and she gripped his hand tightly. While he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay Rory we need you to push now." The doctor told her. Rory nodded and then began to push. She fell back exhausted after the first one. And in a lot of pain. "Your doing just fine, push again." the doctor told her. She pushed again. This one longer and with more force behind it. "Very good."

"See your doing good Ace." Logan said as he watched, and continued to move her hair out of her face. She pushed again, with tears coming down her cheeks from pain and from physical exhaustion.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed to Logan. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"You doing just fine Ace. Just a few more pushes, and we will get to meet our son. We will get to meet Aidan." Logan told her. He looked at the doctor and he just nodded. Just a few more pushes.

Rory pushed again after this. "I can see the top of his head." The doctor informed the couple. Rory looked over at Logan and tried to smile, but then went on pushing. Logan wiped her face with a wet wash cloth for her as she pushed again. "The head is out. Just give me one more good push." The doctor told her. Rory nodded and pushed really hard. Then she heard crying. She fell back into the upright bed and smiled at Logan.

"You did it Ace." Logan said as he watched the doctor and nurses clean up their son. He then cut the imbilicale cord.

"We did it Logan." Rory said as she held her first son for the fist time. Logan looked down at him and smiled. Tears started to form in his eyes. He was beautiful. Rory let her tears fall free as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"He's beautiful Ace." Logan told her. He kissed her on the lips then his baby's head. Rory smiled as she looked down at him.

"Do you have a name for him?" A nurse asked. Rory looked up at Logan and they both smiled.

"Aidan." They said at the same time.

"Okay a middle and last name." the nurse said as she wrote down the baby's name.

"Mitchell Huntzberger." Rory told her. The nurse smiled and nodded then walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to go get your mom?" Logan asked. Rory nodded.

"Yes, tell everyone they can come in." Logan nodded and walked out of the room.

"Rory would like you all to come in now." Logan said getting everyone's attention. Lorelai shot up as did Shira & Emily. Logan smiled and guided them back to his wifes room.

Okay she finally had the baby. I was tired of it being drug out like it was. I hope you liked this chapter. It's rather lengthy. I enjoyed writing it. I really like the name Aidan Mitchell. I hope you all do too. I will update again sometime this week!


	19. baby steps to the future

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

**(Just Atley, Jasmine, Aidan, and Ava)**

**1 Year Later**

The three new mothers stuggled together the first few months with their babies. Stephanie had finally given in by the time Jasmine and Rory had Aidan and Ava, to hire a nanny. The other two took a little more convicing. After five months though, they both had surrendered and called in help. Only part time though.

Today all three mothers, husbands, and babies were getting together with their families and the rest of their friends to celebrate the babies first birthdays. Since they were born so close together they decided to have one big party. Which was held at the older Huntzberger home in the Garden Room.

Shira, Emily, and Colin, Stephanie, Jasmine, and Finn's mothers invited everyone they knew practically. Then Rory and Lorelai invited everyone from Stars Hollow. It was a huge occasion. The kids were seated on the floor playing with Pushkin while the adults talked with everyone. Gigi followed Finn and his every move. It was on rare occasion now that she was able to see him, and she made sure when she did she spent every minute with him. He just smiled at her.

"I still can't believe how big little Aidan has gotten. It seems just like yesterday Rory was pregnant with him." Miss Patty said to Babbette as they looked at the three adorable childeren on the floor. Atley had inherited his mothers curly blonde locks, and his fathers smile. Ava inherited her mothers red hair (more strawberry blonde), and her fathers dark complexion. Then little Aidan had inherited his mothers peircing blue eyes, and his fathers blonde hair, and the smirk Logan is famous for.

"Okay everyone, we are going to start with the cake now!" Shira announced as the three mothers picked up their 'birthday' kids and placed them all at the head of the table. Everyone took their seats, and got their cameras ready. Three very small cakes were placed in front of the three with one candle on top. After singing happy birthday to them they blew out their candles (with help from their parents) and dug in. Everyone laughed at how messy Ava was getting. She was far worse than the boys.

"That's my girl!" Finn exclaimed with a big smile as he wrapped his arm around Jasmine and they watched. A video recorder in his other hand. Gigi rolled her eyes and went to find her dad.

"I think all these people are freaking him out." Logan said as him and Rory watched Aidan. He was eating his cake, but looking around at everyone cautiously.

After everyone's cake and icecream was cleared the presents came. And boy did these three make a hall. All three recieved tricycles, a wagon, and a Fisherprice car that they would peddle with their feet (think Flintstones). They had just started walking around, but people were still buying them outragous gifts like the motorized miniture cars from Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh. Aidan recieving a black Hummer, Atley recieving a red Hummer, and Ava recieving a pink Jeep. Grandma Lorelai bought them all small trampolines (the one person type). Over all the three of them were excited about everything they were just given, but tired. So the parents thanked everyone, and started gathering up their stuff, deciding it was going to take more than one trip. And everyone else started filing out.

"I can't believe he got all of this stuff!" Rory said still shocked. Logan nodded in a agreement as they continued packing things into the already over loaded Range Rover.

"He should be set on toys thats for sure." Logan replied as he put the tricycle in, the last thing that would fit. "I'm going to need another trip to get his little Hummer Honor and Josh just had to buy." Logan said as he shut the back and went around to make sure Aidan was strapped in his carseat, Pushkin was laying on the floor board beneath his feet.

"I'm so tired." Rory said in the middle of a yawn. Logan yawned in return as he pulled out of the drive way.

"I noticed you were talking to Honor about something pretty intently, mind sharing?" Logan questioned with his smirk.

"I think you will find out soon enough." Rory said with her own smirk. Logan just nodded and smiled.

"Interesting."

After laying Aidan down for his nap, and leaving him with his nanny. And three more trips to get the rest of his birthday presents Rory and Logan layed down on the couch in the living room. Not bothering to put any of Aidan's stuff away just yet.

"After just a year of marriage I feel like a married old couple." Rory said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean Ace. But we don't have any grey hair, not yet anyways. And son isn't big enough to stress us out too bad. We just have to hope he is nothing like me in the future." Logan said that made both of them laugh.

"I think we are already having the problem with him being like you. He follows you around everywhere!"

"Well lets not worry about it until we have to bail him out of jail for stealing a yacht."

"Or sinking one."

"Correct. Now how about we go upstairs to bed Mrs. Huntzberger?" Logan said as he swooped her up. Rory giggled and kissed him on the lips all the way up the stairs.

**Okay I'm sorry if you didn't want me to go forward in time like this. I just didn't know what else to do. It's really hard writing a baby in with this, unless the baby is older. This was a fun chapter though, and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and to clarify a few things before they are asked. No Rory is not back at work yet, I will go into more detail with that in future chapters. Honor and Josh are now married. And there will be more suprises to come. Keep reading and reviewing, and I will keep writing ;). Oh, and I just loved this weeks Gilmore girls! Finn was in it...always a good episode when Finn is in it hehe.  
**


	20. Stars Hollow with the boys

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

Logan was already off at the office while Rory, Nelda, and Wendy (Aidan's nanny) put away the toys from the day before. His Hummer, and tricyle in the garage, where it would probably sit for a year, and the rest of his stuff in the newly furnished toy room downstairs.

Aidan was currently in the dining room being fed by Mel. With Pushkin at his feet cleaning up any extra's he dropped...or threw.

"Hey Aidan, do you want to go see Daddy?" Rory asked as she took a seat in the chair next to his high chair. Aidan smiled real big and nodded yes. "Okay, we will get you dressed and cleaned up then we can go to lunch with daddy." Rory said then stood up again and went upstairs to shower.

When she came back down Wendy had Aidan cleaned up, dressed, and seated on the couch watching a Pooh Bear movie waiting for his mother. Rory smiled at him then went over to stop his movie.

"Are you ready to go see daddy?" she asked as she pushed stop on the dvd player. Aidan nodded and put up his arms for his mother to pick him up. She did as was requested and took him into the foyer to get his jacket, and shoes on. Then took him to the garage to his carseat.

"Oh Rory good thing you haven't left yet. Stephanie is on the phone for you." Nelda said out of breath. Rory smiled and took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot." Rory said as she finished buckling Aidan.

"I have a few errands to run today,and my nanny called in sick. I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to watch Atley for a little while?" Stephanie asked hoping her friend would say okay. It was hard going shopping with a one year old.

"Sure. I was actually just putting Aidan in the car to go to the city with me. We are going to surprise Logan for lunch. I can take Atley with me too. Then I was going to Stars Hollow for a bit. He can just join us for the day." Rory replied as she put on a movie for Aidan in the back. Stephanie let out a deep breath relieved.

"Okay, thank you so much. I will call when I'm back home."

"Okay, see you in a few. I will just come pick him up since your on the way." Rory said closing Aidan's door then hung-up. She went around to the drivers side of the Range Rover and hopped in. She quickly drove to Steph and Colin's house to pick up Atley. Steph got Atley's carseat out of her car and put it in Rory's then buckled Atley in. Thanked Rory again, then they were off on their seperate ways. "Okay boys we're on our way now!" Rory said with a smile as she got onto the highway. Atley and Aidan just continued watching Roly Poly Oly on the dvd player.

Forty-Five minutes later they pulled up to Huntzberger Publishing. Rory put the diaper bag over one shouder, and then picked up Aidan on one side then went around to the other side and picked Atley up. She struggled at first, but then got the hang of it and made it to the door. A man walking out held the door open for her then she went up to the rectionist.

"Hi I'm here to see Logan." Rory told the receptionist as she put Aidan and Atley down and held their tiny hands. The receptionist smiled.

"You can go a head Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory smiled and nodded and walked with the two boys hand in hand to Logan's office. Everyone who passed on the way smiled at her and the young boys. Rory opened Logan's office door without knocking, and walked in with a smile.

"Hey Logan." she said as she walked further in with the boys. He smiled, but was on the phone and said nothing. She sat the boys down in the two chairs in front of his desk. Logan waved to Aidan and smiled at him. Then poked Atley in the belly making him giggle.

"Sorry about that Ace. This is a nice surprise!" Logan said as he came around his desk to give his wife a kiss then the two smaller boys one on their heads. "Did we gain a son today?" Logan asked referring to Atley.

"Oh, Stephanie had some errands to run, and her nanny called in sick so she asked me to watch him." Rory explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with us?" Rory asked.

"I wish I could Ace, but my dad has me doing a lot today, so I had Mel fix me something to take today. I'm sorry." Logan said feeling bad.

"It's okay, I can take them to Luke's, we were going on over there later today anyways." she said with a smile.

"That sounds fun. You guys can keep me company for a few minutes if you like." Logan said as he picked up Aidan and sat with him behind his desk in his chair. He spun around twice with him on his lap making Aidan laugh. "I think he is getting in another tooth."

"Yea, he has been favoring his left side when he eats. I need to buy him some more teethers. I can't find his others." Rory said making a mental note of it.

"Oh since you are going over to Star's Hollow ask Lane what is going on between her and John. He has been in a very chipper mood lately, but won't tell me his "happy news." Logan said with a roll of his eyes. Rory smirked. The three stooges were like a bunch of gossiping girls, only they were worse.

"Okay, I will." Rory said with a small laugh. Logan didn't notice.

"Oh yea, Finn and Colin called right before you walked in. They want to take a trip to Disney Land next week. Do you want to go?"

"That sounds great, can you get the time off though?" Rory asked hoping he would.

"Yea, I already talked to my dad about, that's why he is pushing my ass this week."

"Well yes, I would definitly like to take Aidan. He is going to love it." Rory said with a smile. Logan nodded.

"I better get back to work.I will walk you guys out, and give you a hand in getting them back in the car. I'm sure it was fun carring them both in here." Logan said with a laugh. Rory nodded.

After the boys were put back into their car seats Rory gave Logan a quick kiss then got back onto the road.

By the time she reached the sign "Welcome to Stars Hollow' the boys were asleep. She parked the car right outside of Luke's then got the boys out. She struggled with them even more this time since they were both asleep, but luckily Kirk saw her and helped.

"Thank you Kirk." Rory said relieved after he grabbed Atley from her.

"No problem. I figured I would be nice and help, Lulu would be proud." Kirk replied. Rory just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. As soon as they walked in Luke took Atley from Kirk and took him upstairs to his old apartment with Rory following behind. They layed them down on the spare bed then went back downstairs.

"Hey Ror, what bring you into town today?" Luke asked.

"Well I was going to come later, but Logan couldn't have lunch so I came soon. Can I get a burger and fries please?" Rory asked. Luke nodded and told Ceaser real fast then returned.

"So how have you been?"

"Good, good, you?"

"Same, your mom is actually on her way over here. Something not being able to take anymore of Michel."

"Oh, yea that Michel." they both laughed then Lorelai came through the door.

"That little french man has sold his soul to the devil. There is defintly do denying it now!" Lorelai said as she took a seat beside Rory. "Hey toots."

"Hey mom." Rory said with a smile as she sipper her coffee Luke just handed her.

"Where is my favorite grandson at?" Lorelai asked looking around.

"Upstairs taking a nap with Atley. Stephanie had a few errands to run today, and her nanny called in sick so I am watching him."

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed as she ran out of the back and hugged her friend.

"Lane! When do you get off? We need to have some serious girl time." Rory said with a smile. Lane was about to answer but was interrupted by Luke.

"You can go, I can manage here today." Luke said with a smile. Lane smiled and headed out the door with Rory. For a brief moment they both felt sixteen again.

"So how are you? How are Logan and Aidan? And I must say you look great, I can't believe you lost all your baby weight!" Lane rambled.

"Thank you, and I'm good, Logan's busy, Aidan's adorable." Rory said with a smile as they walked down the street. "Speaking of Aidan, do you mind if we do a little errand run real fast?"

"No problem."

"Okay, I just need to go to Doosey's and get him some teethers, he is getting two new teeth in." Rory explained as they crossed the street. "So how are you, and the band, and John?"

"I'm great, the band is..well the band, and John is wonderful. I have to tell you something, I have been dying to tell someone, but I don't want it to get out and my mother find out just yet." Lane said rambling as they entered Doosey's.

"Okay?" Rory questioned as she picked up a basket.

"Well.."Lane started and un-buttoned the first three buttons on her shirt to get a chain. "John proposed three days ago!" Lane said happily, but in a whisper so noone could hear them.

"Lane! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" Rory said beaming.

"I know! We just have to tell my mother and then plan it all out. I mean he is half korean, that's not too bad. And my mom has met him, she seemed to like him, sort of."

"Well lets just hope for the best." Rory said with a smile as they grabbed five teethers and cookies. "Alright, I think that's all I need." Rory said as they headed up to the counter. "Hello Taylor." Rory said with a smile.

"Well hi Rory, how's the baby?" he asked as he rang everything up.

"Good, he's taking a nap over at Luke's right now."

"Oh, there are a lot of teethers here, are you sure you want to buy all of these?"

"Yes, he keeps losing them, so I better buy enough." Rory said as she handed him her money. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, but then smiled to give her, her change and bag. "Bye Taylor." she said with a fake smile. He waved to her and watched as the two girls headed out the door.

Rory spent the next two hours at Lanes, talking and catching up on everything then went back to the diner to get Atley and Aidan. Logan was going to be home soon. When she walked in she found the two boys seated on the counter in front of Lorelai, whom was feeding them ice cream.

"Great, now I get to deal with two screaming one year olds." Rory said with a laugh as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Oh they love ice cream, don't you boys?" she said as she put another spoon full in Atley's mouth. Aidan held out his arms for his mother.

"I need to get them home. I will come by later this week again." Rory said as she picked her son up. Lorelai picked up Atley to help her daughter out in getting them to the car.

"Alright, see you then." Lorelai said after buckling Atley into his carseat and shutting the door. She then gave her daughter a hug.

"Bye mom." Rory replied then drove off.

**I am going to update again today since the weekend is coming. It will be later today though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next one will be better. Please review! And thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapters! -Jasmine**


	21. Disney Land Fun

Gilmore Girls

Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger

I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.  
(Except: Jasmine, Ava, Aidan, and Atley)

The rest of the week went by quickly. And after taking the Huntzberger's private jet they were all in California at Disney Land. Honor and Josh tagged along too at last minute, Honor loved it there, plus she needed to tell her brother something.

"Well where do you guys want to go first?" Stephanie asked as Rory, Jasmine and her pushed the strollers through the kiddie park and Honor walked along beside them. Finn, Josh, Colin and Logan went off to ride a few rides on their own. They promised to come back and take over for the girls.

"We can take them to all of the little houses." Jasmine suggested. Rory and Steph nodded an took off for Mickey & Minnies house.

Meanwhile Logan, Josh, Finn, and Colin were getting off of 'The Tower of Terror'. All laughing as they exited.

"That was amazing!" Josh exclaimed as they started walking off.

"I say we do it again!" Colin suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Hold on. Why don't we go get a drink, then get on it?" Finn asked. The guys just shook their heads at him, and pulled him back in line for a second time.

"So, Josh do you mind telling me what is going on with my sister?" Logan asked as they stopped in line to wait.

"That you will have to wait on, she will tell you when the time is right." Josh said with a smirk. He knew curiousity was getting the best of Logan.

After riding it another three times the guys went off to find the girls.They finally found them after thrity minutes of looking for them by the Dumbo Ride. Steph and Honor took the kids on it. Atley and Ava with Steph, and Aidan with Honor. Logan smiled at how excited Aidan was to be on the ride.

"Hey Ace, having fun?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped alittle at first, but then relaxed once she knew who was behind her.

"Yup, Aidan loves it here. We have already done so much." Rory said with a smile as she watched her son on the ride.

"Good. Now when this ride is over with, the guys and I will take over here while you girls go have some fun." Logan said as he turned his wife around so she was now facing him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then a smack on the ass, then went to retrieve his son. The ride was over. Rory smirked and shook her head at him.

After Ava, Atley,and Aidan were placed back into their strollers the guys headed off one way, further into the kiddie park. While the girls headed to other way, further away from the kiddie park.

"So Honor, when do you plan on telling Logan, and the rest of your family?" Rory asked as they walked towards Splash Mountain. Honor shrugged.

"When the time is right." She said with a smirk. Rory smiled at her, and then they got in line for the ride.

I will update soon. Next chapter will be what Honor & Josh's news. More with Lane and John...and possibly something with Finn hehe. Keep the reviews coming. And I would also like to thank Solveig, your a big help, and a really sweet person.


	22. Honor & Josh's News

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story.**

Later that night, after everyone had returned to their hotel rooms, and freshened up, they all went down stairs to meet for dinner. They ate at the hotels restraunt. After everyone had received their drinks, and placed their orders they sat around the table to talk.

"Have you girls ever been to a Green Day concert?" Finn asked randomly with Ava on his lap. The girls looked at each other then back at Finn and shook their heads no. "Well, I have twelve tickets to go. We should all go." he went on. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like fun, what day is it though? We will need to find a sitter." Colin replied.

"Next week someday. I will have to call you. You know I'm bad at remembering things." Finn replied as their food came. He sat Ava back down in her own seat with the booster in it. Ava, Atley and Aidan all had spaghetti and meat balls. While the rest had an array of dishes in front of them. There was silence for a minute as they ate, then Honor spoke up.

"Josh and I have some news that we have been wanting to share with you." Honor started. Mostly looking at Logan while she spoke. Logan put down his fork and focused all of his attention to his sister. "Josh and I are expecting a baby in eight months." Honor said with a smile. Logan got up and hugged his sister and congradgulated her and then shook Josh's hand.

"I'm happy for you both." Logan said as he returned to his seat. Aidan looked at his father confused. "Aunt Honor is having a baby." Logan explained to him. Aidan looked down at his plate of spaghetti then over at his aunt, then he moved over in his seat as far as he could and put his hand on her stomach.

"baby." Aidan said with a smile. Honor smiled at him and nodded. Aidan smiled then went on to eating his meal. Everyone smiled at him and the girls cooed at how cute he was.

"So tomorrow are we going to stay together, or go off on our own again?" Colin asked.

"Well I thought we could kind of divide into families tomorrow. I would like to spend the day with Finn and Ava tomorrow." Jasmine replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." Logan replied.

After dinner everyone returned to their rooms for the night. They had a full day ahead of them tomorrow, and needed to get some sleep. Rory (without much effort) put Aidan to sleep and in the bed next to hers and Logans. Then crawled into bed with Logan. Logan leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Good night Ace." he said as she curled up in his arms.

"Good night Logan."

**Sorry so short, and I'm sorry the last chapter was short as well. I will update a better longer chapter soon. A lot of shit has been going on lately, so its been hard. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, and please keep them coming. Have a nice weekend guys! **


	23. Billie Moans

**Gilmore Girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, music or movies mentioned in this story.**

The rest of the week at Disney was spent happily. The families had so much fun off on their own the first day, that they decided to do that rest of the time. Logan had several people take pictures of Aidan, Rory and him for his office. They all had a great time.

**One week later.**

It's the day of the Green Day/Jimmie Eat World concert. Logan, Rory, Finn, Jasmine, Honor, Josh, Colin, Stephanie, Lane, John, Rosemary and Juliet were all going. Honor and Josh took their own car, but the rest piled into the limo at Finn's he ordered. Finn gave the driver the nights plan, then they were off.

"I say we have a toast to old time!" Finn said as Colin, and Logan toasted with him. The three of them laughed, and all had mischievious looks on their faces.

"Old times huh? Care to share?" Stephanie asked. Colin immediatly started thinking about how he could answer her without getting into trouble, but knew it was inevidtable so he tried to change the subject.

"Do you remember that time we had to chase Finn down so he wouldn't jump off a cliff?" Colin asked with a smirk. Stephanie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I remember.." she replied. Giving him a wondering look.

"Yea me too." Colin went on with a smile. All the guys, except Colin, tried to hold in their laughter. As their wives, or soon to be wife in John's case, smacked their arms to stop.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy buddy." Stephanie said while pointing a finger in Colin's face, but was interupted by Finn.

"Oh look, what do you know, we are here! Party!" Finn said as he grabbed Colin by the shirt and pulled him out of the limo with him. Stephanie muttered something under her breath, but got out of the limo with Lane and Rory.

"We can stick together tonight girls." Steph said as she pulled them on each side of her and looped her arms through theirs. Lane and Rory gave each other a look, but said nothing. Just smiled and nodded at Steph, while climbing the steps to get in.

Once everyone went through the metal detector, and had their tickets checked they walked the stairs up to their suite box and took their seats. Stephanie refused to sit next to Colin, so Logan was forced to trade seats with her. Which was right behind Rory, so he was fine with it.

Rory listened to Stephanie as she ranted about Colin, but couldn't help laughing inside. No matter how old they all got it was always going to be the same when they were all together. She was interrupted by her thoughts however, and with listening to whatever Stephanie was going on about when Honor and Josh walked in.

"Hey mate." Finn said as he handed Josh a drink. He reluctantly took it, then took his seat as Jimmie Eat World started. In the middle of Jimmie Eat World Rory got up to make herself a drink from the bar. So Colin took it as his opportunity to talk to Stephanie. It appeared to not go well at first, but then Stephanie obviously gave in. He pulled her into his lap and lightly stroked her back with his fingers. Making her get goosebumps. Rory smiled and took a seat on Logan just as Jimmie Eat World was finishing.

"Are you having a good time Ace?" Logan asked as he put an arm around her. Rory nodded.

"Yes, they were good." Rory replied referring to Jimmie Eat World. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Ooh its the bunny!" Finn exclaimed as a pink bunny came out onto the stage. Everyone watched with fascination as the bunny chugged five bears, did the YMCA and then staggered off stage. "I love the bunny." Finn said once it was gone. Logan laughed.

"At least you didn't do a repeat of the last time you saw the bunny Finn." Logan said with a laugh.

"Yes, thank you for sparing us the humiliation this time." Colin went on laughing with Logan. Finn rolled his eyes as the girls, along with Josh and John looked at the three with curiousity.

"The last time we saw Green Day was when they were touring with Blink-182. Only we were seated on the floor where the mosh-pit is. The bunny came on after Green Day, right before Blink-182. Only it came out that time with a huge bong. You could hear it gargling and everything, then it takes hit off of it. Right as it starts to stumble backwards from it a little Finn gets passed a security guard, jumps on stage, hugs the bunny then takes off his pants and throws them into the crowd. THEN he does a stage dive into the crowd. We had to be escorted out after that." Logan said laughing the whole time, and by the end had everyone else laughing with him.

"Hey, at least I got to meet the bunny." Finn shot back. Logan and Colin just shook their heads at him and continued to laugh.

"It's going to start!" Rosemary said excitedly as the lights dimmed again. Then they heard "American Idiot" start to play.

**2-Hours Later At Steak 'N Shake **

"That was the best concert I have ever been to!" Lane said almost yelling from her ears still ringing.

"I know! That was awesome when Billie Joe started moaning on stage." Stephanie went on with a smile. Colin rolled his eyes, along with the rest of the guys. The girls had gone crazy when Billie Joe started moaning on stage then followed with "somebody fuck me!" They all jumped up and down with their arms in the air while the guys stood back and watched with shock and jealousy.

"Well I think we will just let Billie go back home to his own wife, and you all can go back home tonight with your own husbands." Josh said in a protective tone to Honor, and the rest of the girls. The girls just laughed and continued eating their meals. Soon everyone was tired and headed out to the limo, Josh and Honor in their car, to get back home. All of the girls were sprawled out on the seats with their heads in their guys lap. Most of them drunk from the bar at the concert. The only ones that did not drink were Colin, Jasmine and Honor.

"Finn." Jasmine whispered as he stroked her hair. She was almost asleep. Finn looked down at her.

"Yes love?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm late." Jasmine went on.

**I'm sorry. I felt I need to end it here. I hope you liked the chapter. I did go to the Green Day concert. All of that really did happen, and yes it was amazing. Did you all like the episode of Gilmore girls last night? I had mixed feelings about it. Anyways, I am at my dad's house right now, bored to tears, so I will probably be updated a lot this week. It's fall break for me! yay! So please review, and thank you all that do! **


	24. Late, Late?

**Gilmore Girls**

_**'Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger'**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, moives or music mentioned in this story.**

**(Except Aidan, Atley, Jasmine, Ava and John)**

"I'm late" Jasmine went on. Finn looked down at her in a bit of shock.

"Late? As in late late?" Finn whispered so nobody else could hear their conversation. Jasmine nodded. "It's only been a year. Little Ava is only one." Finn went on running his fingers through his hair. Jasmine sat up in his lap and smiled at him.

"Sweety it will be okay." she said as she carressed his cheeks and gave him tender kisses. Finn sighed, but smiled at his wife.

"And you're positive you are?" he asked. Calming down now. Jasmine nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you then it turn out I wasn't. So I went to the doctor, had a blood test done, and yes, I am." Finn nodded. He was going to be a father..again.

While Finn and Jasmine were having their little conversation everyone else was having one of their own. The limo was full of whispers.

"We are going to tell my mom today aren't we?" Lane asked John as she looked at her ring. It was already 3 a.m. the next morning. John nodded.

"We are going to have to tell her sometime Lane." John replied then smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. I will be right by your side the whole time." John said reasurring her. Lane just smiled and nodded at him. Thinking of every possible way her mother was going to take the news. Happy was not in any of them.

"So do you mind telling me what you guys were talking about now?" Stephanie asked Colin. He sighed and stretched a little.

"I could, but then it would no longer be a thing between me and the guys. I love you, but I am going to have moments with my friends that I'm not going to share with you. That doesn't mean I am doing anything wrong or that you wouldn't approve of. It's just me getting my space. And I understand if you do that with the girls." Colin said expecting Stephanie to erupt any moment. But she didn't. She said nothing. Just pulled his neck down to her level and kissed his cheek. Then fell to sleep on his lap.

Rosemary and Juliet had fallen asleep on each other. All the guys kept glancing over at them, the girls didn't notice it. Soon they were back at Finn's house. Logan shook Rory awake, then Rosmary and Juliet. Everyone piled out, said their good byes then piled into their own cars.

"Did you have a good time Ace?" Logan asked as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. Did you?" she asked as she yawned.

"It was fun, I'm ready to go home though. I missed my little guy." Rory smiled then drifted back to sleep. Only to be woken yet again by Logan. "Ace, we're home." he said softly. She mumbled something and sat up. "You're so cute." Logan said with a smile then leaned down to kiss her. Then they walked into the house hand in hand. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you to be up still." Logan said as he caught a running Aidan in his arms.

"m&m's." Aidan said holding up the bag for his father to see. Logan smiled at him then turned to Rory.

"M&M's Ace." Logan said with a chuckle. Rory smiled at him and laughed a bit.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Paris?" Rory asked Aidan while looking around for Paris. Aidan nodded and wiggled out of his fathers embrace to go back to his movie. Rory continued looking for Paris then found her in the kitchen. "Hey Paris." Rory said as she walked in and kicked off her shoes.

"Your kid is great. He's smart for a one year old. I was expecting him to just kind of sit there and drool or something, but he's a lot more than that." Paris said as she took some brownies she baked out of the oven. Rory smiled at her and took a brownie.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." Rory said with a laugh. Paris smiled.

"Well I think my work here is done. I'm going to return to Doyle now, and if you ever need another baby-sitter just call." Paris said as she gathered her things. "Good bye Aidan, its been fun." Paris said then walked out the door. Aidan looked around at the door for a minute then turned his attention back to the tv.

"I think its time you for you to get to bed mister." Logan said as he took a seat next to his son. Aidan shook his head no and moved away from his father. He was going to put up a fight. "If you go to bed now then I will get you ice cream in the morning." Logan Aidan nodded and crawled up in his fathers arms. Rory shut off the movie he was watching and turned the light off. She went on the other side of Logan and layed her head down on his shoulder. The three of them fell asleep. Logan with his arm around Rory and Aidan on his lap.

**That was really cheesy sorry. Anyways..I will most likely update again today. The next chapter will be Mrs. Kim's reaction to Lanes engagement and more news with Honor & Josh and Finn & Jasmine. Please continue with the reviews. I heart them! **


	25. To Work With Daddy

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

The next morning Logan went into work a little late because of last nights festivities. So at noon he crawled out of bed and got ready for the office. Aidan was downstairs already playing with his legos when Logan came down. 

"Aidan do you want to go to work with daddy today?" Logan asked his son. Aidan looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Hey Nelda!" Logan called as he picked his son up and put on his jacket.

"Yes." Nelda replied coming into the room.

"I'm going to take Aidan into work with me today since I'm going in late. Will you please tell Rory for me when she gets up?" Logan asked. Nelda nodded.

"Will do, you two have fun." she said with a laugh then went on with her cleaning, starting with the legos Aidan had dumped out.

"Alright Aidan we can stop to get something to eat on the way there. Are you ready?" Logan asked as he put him in the passanger seat in his booster chair. Aidan smiled and nodded.

"I weady daddy." he replied with a smile. Logan smiled back at him and shut the door then went around to the other side to get in.

Rory woke up two hours later to the smell of coffee coming from downstairs. She quickly put on her robe and made her way down the white carpeted stair case.

"Good morning Nelda." she said once she reached the bottom. Nelda had just finished cleaning up the toy room.

"Good _afternoon _Rory." Nelda said with a laugh. Rory smiled at her. "I'm supposed to tell you that Logan took Aidan to work with him today." Nelda went on once she stopped laughing.

"Well that should be interesting." Rory said with a laugh trying to picture Logan attemping his work while Aidan marks on everything. Rory laughed. "I will have to pay the two a little visit." Nelda shook her head smiling then went back to her work. Rory ate her lunch/breakfast. She wanted pancakes even though it was two in the afternoon with (of course) coffee. Then she went upstairs to shower and dress then got in her car to visit her boys.

"Hello?" She answered her phone once she was on the highway.

"Rory, I told her!" Lane said on the other line.

"What? Really? How did she take it?" Rory asked as she drove.

"Well not much really. She got up right after we told her then brought back a book. It was a book of dates to choose for the wedding. We picked one, which is June 24th." Lane went on.

"Oo Summer wedding. I like." Rory said with a smile.

"I know, but that's not the best part of it though." Lane said holding in a laugh. "Right as we are walking out the door she turns to John and says 'welcome to the family' and hugs him!" I thought I was going to die at that moment. I mean I figured she would have flipped out on me, but no instead she is all approving. Not that I'm complaining though. It's way better than one of the Mrs. Kim flip outs." Lane rambled, smiling the whole time.

"Well I am happy for you, and I'm glad that your mother approves. I would love to chat with you more about this, but I have to go. I'm surprising Logan at work. He took Aidan in with him." Rory said as she turned into the parking lot. Lane laughed.

"I can just picture Logan trying to get his work done, but Aidan is sitting next to him coloring on everything." Lane said with a laugh. Rory gasped.

"That's exactly what I said this morning to Nelda!"

"Whoa freaky."

"I agree, but I gotta go. I'll come by Star's Hollow sometime this week and we can talk about all the details."

"Okay bye." Lane said then hung up. Rory walked into the building and smiled at the receptionist, who smiled back at her.

"I'm here to see Logan, and my son." Rory said with a small laugh, the receptionist smirked and nodded. Rory walked down to Logan's office, and watched from the closed door way (glass door). Aidan was seated in a chair just like Logan's but had a booster seat next to his father. He had what looked to be a doodling pad and crayons in front of him while Logan was on the phone. Rory walked into the door.

"Mama!" Aidan exclaimed when his mother walked through. Rory giggled and swooped her son up in her arms. Logan smiled at her and motioned for a minute while he rapped up his phone call. Rory nodded.

"Are you having fun with daddy?" Rory asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Logan's desk.

"Yes. I cowerin!" Aidan said showing her his color book. It was 'Bear in the Big Blue House.' Rory nodded, and Logan hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that. One of the editors is going crazy." Logan explained as he came around his desk to give Rory a kiss.

"Been having fun?" Rory asked Logan as Aidan went back to his coloring book. Logan laughed.

"Actually tons. We went to the 'place with the yellow place' as Aidan calls it. McDonalds. Then we stopped at a book store to get him a few things to occupy his time with. He begged for a coloring book."

"Well I'm glad." Rory replied with a smirk as Logan sat on her lap. She giggled. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?''

"Oh, now that would just be ideal, which wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I just got off the phone with Lane. Her and John told her mom about their engagement." Rory said waiting for Logan's reaction. He finally caught on after a few seconds.

"They're enganged!" He exclaimed. Rory just nodded and smiled a little. "I knew something was going on. I told you! I told you! Oh I am going to toy with him so bad." Logan said already scheming something in his head.

"That's fine, just don't involve Lane. I don't want her involved in one of your schemes." Rory said just as Logan's phone rang. He got up to answer it.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Hello mate." Finn said on the other end.

"Oh hey Finn, can I call you back in a few. Rory's here." Logan explained.

"Yea, I was just wondering if I could pop by for a visit after work. I have some news to tell you and Rory." Finn went on.

"Uh, yea sure. See you around six?" Logan asked.

"Sounds great. See you then." They both hung-up.

"That was Finn, he's coming by at six. He says he has some news for us. Do you know anything about this?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head.

"Not about this one." she replied honestly.

**Alright. Crappy chapter I know. and I'm sorry. I'm going through a bit of writers block it seems. I will take another try at it soon. Five more chapters to go on this story! Please keep the reviews coming. I love the reviews. **


	26. Wow

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music in this story.**

Six O'clock came fast. Rory had pot roast made for dinner. Hers and Aidan's favorite. Finn arrived just as the table was set.

"Come on in Finn." Logan called from the living room. Finn took off his jacket and handed it to Nelda then made his way. "Can I get you a drink, wait what am I saying, what would you like to drink?" Logan asked with a smirk. Finn smiled.

"I actually don't want anything tonight. " Finn said as he took a seat. Logan looked over a Rory. They both had a worried look on their face.

"Well dinner is ready, would you like to eat first, then we can talk?" Rory asked as she picked Aidan up. Finn nodded and followed them into the dining room just as the phone rang. Nelda answered and brought it in to Rory.

"It's your mother." Nelda explained as Rory took the phone. Then moved into the parlor.

"hey mom."

"hi toots, I was just calling to ask if you could make it over to the inn tomorrow. Lane and I are going over some wedding details and she would like you to help. She wanted to call herself, but John had something planned for them tonight so she asked me to instead." Lorelai explained as she went through some mail.

"Yea, I will ask Nelda to take care of Aidan."

"Sounds good. I will see you then." Lorelai replied then hung-up. Rory returned to dinner just as Aidan flung a potato at Finn, hitting him in the face.

"Oof." Finn said after it struck him.

"Aidan!" Rory and Logan both yelled. Aidan just looked at his parents and smirked then flung carrots at his dad. Logan stood and took his son out of his booster seat with his plate and took him to the kitchen.

"You will be sitting here tonight." Logan said as he sat him in a chair at the bar. Mel smirked at Logan then looked down at the pouting Aidan seated in front of him.

"Have you been a naughty little boy?" Mel asked as Logan walked back into the dining room. Aidan just turned around so Mel couldn't look at his face.

"Sorry about that Finn." Rory apologized for the fifth time. Finn just smiled.

"Its okay love honestly. He's got a good arm on him though." Finn said. The three laughed.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Logan asked as he took his seat again beside Rory.

"Well Jasmine is pregnant again." Finn explained. "She is only a month along, but very much pregnant." Rory's eyes widened.

"Wow. That was fast." Rory said making Finn laugh.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting to get." Finn continued to laugh.

"Well congrats man." Logan said as he finished his plate. Finn nodded.

"Thank you. And thank you for dinner but I need to get going. Ava wants me to play house with her and Gigi is coming over tonight." Finn explained. Everyone said their good byes and Finn went out the door.

"That is...still wow." Rory said still referring to the pregnancy.

"What do you expect its Finn!" Logan said with a laugh. Rory giggled and nodded.

**Next chapter will be plans for Lanes wedding and surprise. Please keep the reviews coming. They are greatly appreciated. Adios! **


	27. A Visitor

**Gilmore Girls**

_Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much!**

Logan went off the office like usual in the next morning. Rory took Aidan over to Stephanie and Colin's house so she could help Lane and her mom with wedding details. She quickly popped into Luke's for some coffee, chatted with him for a while then was off to The Dragonfly.

"Hey Michel" Rory said with a smile as she walked in. Michel smiled at her and then continued to sort through the mail in his hands.

"Hello Rory. Are you here to grace us with your presence today?" he asked with his french canadian accent. Rory nodded.

"Yes and don't worry; I didn't bring Aidan with me." Michel sighed relief then smiled at her.

"Thank God, I mean don't get me wrong he is cute, very cute. Looks just like his father and has mothers blue eyes, but he can be a little devil." Rory laughed then Lorelai came up to them.

"I'm saving you." Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Umm. Michel did you get the couple in room six their wine like I asked you to?" Lorelai asked. He sighed and shook his head muttering something about being a servent under his breath and marched off to the kitchen. "Okay come with me. We have books, magazines, coffee, food, everything." Lorelai said as she dragged Rory off into the dining room where Lane was seated eating a peice of cake and looking through a magazine.

"Hey Rory!" Lane said giving her friend a hug. Rory smiled and hugged her friend in return.

"So you haven't decided on anything without me correct?" Rory asked. Lane shook her head and handed Rory a magazine.

"Since you are going to be my maid of honor I want you to help pick out the brides maid dresses so they are not ugly. I don't want anything to be ugly at my wedding." Lane said confidintly as she continued looking through a book of flower arrangements. Rory nodded and the three got to work.

After three hours of planning. Lorelai needed to get back to work and Rory and Lane needed to get out of the Inn to get some fresh air.

"So do you want to go to the bookstore?" Rory asked as they got in her Range Rover. Lane laughed.

"Yes, but no more than two hours!" Lane said with a knowing smile. Rory nodded.

"Promise!" They pulled up to the book store and got out. Just as they were about to enter the store Rory saw someone she thought she recognized. "Marty?"

"Oh hey Rory, how are you?" Marty asked once he turned around.

"I'm fine, how are you, and what are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

"I'm good, and I work for the Standford Gazette now so I am taking pictures of Stars Hollow for an article on small towns I am writing, what have you been doing?" Marty explained. Rory nodded.

"That's great. I just had a baby, well he's a year old now, but I have a son, Aidan." Rory said as she looked through her purse for her wallet. Then showed Marty the pictures.

"Wow, he has your blue eyes, but he is identical to his father." Marty said and then handed Rory her picture back.

"That's what everyone says. I just hope he grows out of the 'acting like my father' stage." There was an awkward silence then Marty spoke up again.

"Well I need to get these pictures taken and then get back to the office. It was good seeing you Rory."

"Yea it was good seeing you." Rory walked into the store with Lane.

"Was that naked guy from Yale?" Lane asked once they were safely inside the store out of hearing distance.

"Yep that was naked guy from Yale." Rory replied.

"Oh, he was cute. That seemed kind of awkward though." Lane said as she picked up another wedding book.

"Yea, anyways...I see an Old Man And The Sea copy that is looking a lot better than mine is looking right now." Lane gave her a questioning look so she went on. "Logan bought Aidan markers, and he thought it would be fun to write on mommy's Hemmingway." Rory said as she grabbed the book from the top shelf. Then smiled. "Perfect." Lane rolled her eyes at her friends book obsession.

Rory picked up a few more books and Lane picked up a couple more wedding books then they went up to the register to pay. Just as Rory was handing the man her credit card her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered as she signed her receipt.

"Hey Rory, its Steph. Um..there was a little accident today." Steph started. Obviously stressed out.

"What? What happened? Is everything okay? Did Aidan get hurt?" Rory asked now panicked.

"Everything is fine now. But Atley and Aidan decided to climb in a laundry basket and proceed to go down the stairs with it while I used the restroom. It cracked on one side and Aidan fell down the stairs, he broke his arm and has a bump on his head." Stephanie explained. "I am so sorry. I would have called you earlier, but I was so frantic to get to the hospital and just to make sure he was okay. He has a cast on his arm and they said he was fine, but I am really sorry."

"It's okay Steph calm down. These things happen, I am on my way to come and get him though okay?" Rory said as she took her credit card and her bag then walked out of the store with Lane following with a concerened look on her face.

"Okay, and again I'm really sorry Ror."

"It's fine, I'll be there in a minute." With that Rory hung up and turned to Lane. "Aidan broke his arm at Steph's house so I'm going to go pick him up. I will see you soon to work out some more wedding details." Rory said as she hugged her friend. Lane nodded.

"I hope everything is okay. And I will call you tomorrow and tell you when we are getting together again." Lane said as Rory got in her Range Rover. Rory nodded. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Rory said then drove off. Just as she got onto the highway she picked up her phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Huntzberger."

"Hey, I'm on my way to pick up our son. He broke his arm at Steph and Colin's house." Rory explained.

"What? Is he okay?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yea he's fine. Him and Atley decided it would be fun to take a laundry basket down Steph and Colin's marble stair case. It cracked of course and Aidan was sent down the stairs. He has a bump on his head and a cast on his arm. Stephanie called me frantic."

"I broke my arm when I was one too. Only I fell down some stairs on the back patio."

"Like father like son. I just hope he doesn't pick up any of your other bad habits." Rory said with a laugh.

"Oh the boy will have to have fun. Good harmless fun like I had in college." Logan said with a smirk. Rory laughed.

"If our son is anything like you in college we better start preparing ourselves now. And make sure he doesn't take the yacht out to sink." Rory said just as she pulled up to the house. "Well I'm here I will see you when you get home."

"Alright Ace. I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said then hung up and went up to the door to ring the bell.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger, Stephanie is in the play room with the boys." The maid said as Rory walked in. Rory nodded and walked up the stairs to her destination.

"Mommy!" Aidan said then ran up to his mother. Rory took him up in a hug in her arms then looked at the purple cast on his arm.

"Puple?" She asked looking at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded.

"They gave him a color chart and he pointed to that one. The doctor and I tried to talk him out of it, but that's what he wanted. Puple." Rory nodded and looked her son.

"Daddy is going to be so happy about this." Aidan smiled. "Thank you Steph, and really don't worry about. It was just an accident." Rory said as she got Aidan's things togethr to leave. Stephanie gave Rory a hug and then helpted her get Aidan's coat and shoes on.

"I will see you." Stephanie said then picked up Atley. "Say bye Atley."

"Bye bye." Atley said then wiggled out of his mothers arms to give Aidan a hug. Stephanie and Rory smiled at each other then Rory grabbed Aidan and took him to the car with a final good bye to Steph and Atley.

"So did you have fun?" Rory asked as she back out of the drive way. Aidan nodded.

"boo boo." he said pointing to his arm.

"Yea, big boo boo." Rory agreed. Aidan quickly fell asleep on the short ride home. Rory took him out of the car and was balancing her bag of books, purse, and Aidan's bag in her arms, when someone spoke up.

"I can help you with those." he said. Rory was startled.

"Marty what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I have to talk to you Rory."

sorry Im mean I know. I will have the next chapter up soon. I promise this time. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Please keep them coming! Jas


	28. Maybe a girl?

**Gilmore girls**

_**Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story. **

"Rory I need to talk to you." Marty said as he approached her. Rory was taken back for a minute but then quickly recovered.

"Okay. Come inside with me, I need to put Aidan in bed." Rory said as she walked towards her door. Marty nodded and followed her in, and waited in the sitting room while she went upstairs to put Aidan in bed in his room.

"You have a nice house." Marty said when she came back down.

"Oh thank you. Can I get you something to drink?" Rory offered. Marty shook his head.

"I'm not staying long I just wanted to-" Marty was cut off by Logan coming through the front door.

"Hey Aidan let me see your first injury." Logan said as he took off his jacket and hug it up then walked further into the house to find Mary sitting there with Rory. "Oh hi Ace." Logan said as he kissed his wife and looked suspiciously at her visitor.

"Hey Logan, umm, you remember Marty don't you?" Rory asked feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Of course, the bartender! How are you man?" Logan asked shaking his hand and then taking a seat next to Rory.

"Fine, fine. I'm working for a newspaper now." Marty said extremly uncomfortable. He had never liked him, or any of his friends.

"That's great. So what made you stop by after all this time?"

"I just wanted to ask Rory a few questions about Stars Hollow. I'm doing an article about small towns, and I figured who better to ask than Rory since she used to live in a small town." Marty said rambling on a bit. Logan smiled at him then looked over at Rory.

"Where's Aidan?" he asked completley off subject.

"He's in bed. He fell asleep on the way home."

"huh. Well I will leave you two back to your conversation. I have some work to finish up. Good to see you again Marty. Don't be a stranger." Logan said then walked out of the sitting room. Rory knew he was mad.

"So what kind of questions did you need to ask me for your article?" Rory asked trying to ignore how Logan was talking to Marty a few minutes ago.

"Rory what are you doing? Why are you still with that guy? He's an ass, always has been an ass, and always will be." Marty said standing up now. Rory stood too with anger on her face.

"He is the father of my child and my husband! You do not come into my house, our house, and talk about him like that!" Rory yelled. Logan came back into the room just before Marty could say anything else.

"Everything all right in here Ace?" Logan asked pulling his wife into his side.

"Yes everything is fine, Marty was just leaving." Rory said watching as Marty walked towards the front door. "Good bye Marty."

"Bye Rory." Marty said sadly then walked out the door. Rory sat back down on the couch with her hands on her face.

"Ace what just happened in here?" Logan asked taking a seat next to her and trying to comfort her.

"I saw him earlier today in Stars Hollow when I was with Lane, and we briefly talked. It was very un-comfortable since I haven't seen him for a few years. He just said he was working for a paper and doing an article about small towns, like he told you. Lane and I then walked into the bookstore, then I got that call from Steph and had to go get Aidan from her house, you already know about all of that though. So when I got home I was taking Aidan out of the car carefully not to wake him up then there was Marty in the drive way." Rory explained.

"So he just showed up like that?" Logan asked a little frustrated with this guy.

"Yes, he said he needed to talk to me, but I had Aidan so I invited him in, then you got home before he could tell me what he really wanted to talk about. After you went into his office he started yelling at me basically because I married you!" Rory went on. She felt Logan tense up, but he continued to comfort her in his arms.

"It's okay Ace. You're the only person I would want to care about something like that. If you ever felt I wasn't right for you, I would want you to tell me. I don't care about anyone else, just you. And Aidan." Logan said. Rory nodded.

"So you're not mad at me?" Rory questioned. Logan shook his head.

"I have no right to be upset with you over something that prick said." Rory nodded. "So do you want to go get a bite to eat? Maybe go to the Lemon Drop?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Sure, we will need to wake Aidan up." Rory said. Logan started to get up from the couch, but Rory stopped him. "Wait Logan, I need to talk to you about something else." She said in a serious tone. Logan sat back down beside her and she took his hands.

"While I was at the Dragon Fly today I took a pregnancy test. Well two actually. They both came out positive, and well I'm pregnant again." Rory said searching his face for a reaction. Logan just sat there for a minute in shock, then smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is great Ace. Maybe we will have a girl this time." Logan said then kissed her, which soon became heated but then Rory's stomach growled.

"Maybe. Now lets go get our son upstairs. I'm starving!" Rory said dragging Logan off the couch and up the stairs. "Aidan wake up." Rory said once they were up there. Aidan tossed in his sleep then opened his eyes to see his parents standing above him.

"daddy!" Aidan exclaimed once he saw Logan. He threw his arms around his dad. That's when Logan saw it.

"Purple son?" Logan asked his eyes wide. He then looked over at his wife. Rory just shrugged.

"That's what he wanted. You know if we do have a girl he will probably play with her Barbies, I mean that's what Sookies son Davey does with all of his sisters toys." Rory said as they walked back down the stairs. Logan carrying Aidan in his arms.

"Well on second thought maybe a boy would be better. We could have all boys and start a football team!" Logan tried. Rory just shook her head and laughed as they went out the door.

**Please Review. I hope you liked it. I will try to update a little faster next time. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	29. A Step Into The Future

**Gilmore girls**

_** 'Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger'**_

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music. Thank you all for your reviews! **

A step into the future: 15 Years Later...

Rory and Logan now have four kids. Aidan: 17, Mitchell: 16, Rick: 15 and their only daughter Gloria :14.

Stephanie & Colin have two kids. Atley: 18, and Army: (named Army because she was born on a Army Base)16.

Lane & John have one child, A daughter named Roxy: 16.

Honor & Josh have twins. Two daughters named Allison and Sophia: 16.

Finn & Jasmine have 5 kids. Ava:18, Avory: 17, Lola: 16 and twins Oliver and Natalie: 15.

Doyle & Paris have one son: Alexander:16

Aidan and Roxy are dating. Mitchell and Avory are dating. Rick and Natalie are dating. Atley & Allison are 'friends'. Army is talking to Mitchell. They are all bestfriends.

Today is the night of the Winter Dance at Chilton where they all go. Finn being very protective over his daughters is giving them "Guys are all pigs." speech that they hear anytime they go on a date. And encouraging Oliver kiss his date, Alexis, at the dance.

Colin is trying to encourage Atley to go out with Allison instead of acting like him and Stephanie did all those years.

And in the Huntzberger household the boys are going hard on Gloria since she is the only girl, the baby and they are all protective of her. She is going to the dance with a guy named Zac and Logan has already made his decision that he does not like him. Even though they have yet to meet.

"Ace does she have to go to the dance?" Logan asked for the fifth time in their room that night. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. Zac is a nice kid and her brothers and their friends will be there anyways keeping an eye on her. I think the one we need to talk to is Aidan. Roxy and him are getting very close." Rory said as she hung up some of her clothes in her closet. Logan smirked when she said this.

"Oh let the boy have fun. He isn't harming anyone." Logan said as he walked over to his wife putting an arm around her.

"Just like you didn't 'harm' any of the girls you slept with?

"Ouch Ace, and he isn't sleeping around with girls, he is sleeping with one girl, possibly. He may not even be sleeping with her!"

"Oh right so the panties I found in his car weren't Roxy's?" Rory asked with a knowing smile. She had him on this one.

"Ok so they have slept together, but I'm sure she is his first." Logan tried to settle. "I don't think Mitchell has slept with anyone."

"Yes, Avory and Jasmine knows. Finn just better not find out. He will go balistic." Rory said just ask Gloria walked in.

"Mom, daddy Zac is here. He is waiting downstairs." she said sweetly. She had her mothers dark hair and blue eyes. Almost identical to Rory when she was 14. She had on a blue silk gown that Lorelai had made for her. She was beautiful. "And please be nice daddy. I really like him." she said just as they were about to walk downstairs. Logan looked over at Rory with a sad look but nodded at his daughter.

"Zac this is my dad Logan and my mom Rory, Mom, Daddy, this is my date Zac." Gloria said introducing them. Zac nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you sir and Mrs. Huntzberger." he said knowing he shouldn't call her ma'am already. Rory smiled and Logan just looked at him for a minute then gave him a half smile.

"How old are you?" Logan asked. Gloria gave her mom a look of worry but Rory just smiled at her.

"Sixteen sir." Zac answered.

"What are your parents names?" Logan asked just as Aidan came downstairs and whispered a question into his mothers ear.

"Tristen and Madeline Dugrey." he answered still trying to smile. Rory's head immediatly jerked up and looked at the boy. She could see the resemblance now.

"You're Tristen Dugrey's son?" Logan asked in disbelief. The boy just continued to smile and nodded. Aidan smirked.

"This is good and all, but can I take your Porshe tonight dad?" Aidan asked interrupting. Logan nodded.

"Wait!" Rory said holding her son's arm. "Logan are you sure he can take that car? He wrecked your last one." Rory said.

"Oh, no I already told Mitchell he could drive that one tonight. You can take your own car tonight son." Logan said then turned his attention back to the mini-Tristen in front of him.

"Well we better get going, don't want to be late to the dance." Gloria said kissing her mom's cheek then hugging her father. Logan was going to say something but Rory stopped him before he could.

"You two have fun. Have her back at 10." Rory said then shut the door behind them. "Logan before you say anything, it will be fine." Rory said then kissed him sweetly as Mitchell and Rick came downstairs.

"We are off." Rick said to his parents as Mitchell got their jackets. Logan and Rory nodded.

"Be home by 10:30 guys, and be careful with my car Mitchell!" Logan said.

"Oh dad will you get over that? It was a harmless mistake." Aidan said as he grabbed the keys to his BMW.

"It was not a ''Harmless mistake!" A "Harmless Mistake" is a scratch or a tiny dent not a comepletly totaled car!" Logan exclaimed. Aidan just shrugged.

"I said I was sorry get off it."

"Aidan do you really want to go to the dance?" Rory asked sick of his attitude. He nodded.

"Sorry mom I'm just tired of hearing about that." he said. Rory nodded then gave him and her other two sons a hug.

"Be safe and please be home by curfew." she called after them. They all replied with "yes mom''. Then the phone rang and Nelda came in to hand it to Rory.

"It's Stephanie." Nelda said then walked back in her previous direction.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey Rory, we are all meeting up at the Lemon Drop, would Logan and you like to come along?" Stephanie asked. Rory smiled.

"We would love to. We will see you in about 20 minutes." She said then clicked off the phone.

"Are you up for the Lemon Drop tonight with the gang?" Rory asked Logan as she put her arms around him. He kissed her soundly then nodded.

"It will get my mind off my daughter going to a dance with Dugrey's son so yes." he said. Rory smirked.

"How things change." she said as they headed out the door.

**Please read and review. Only one more chapter left! I hope you are all not too disapointed with me speeding things up here. It's just really hard to write with babies in the picture. I have a new story written (1 chapter) for you pdld fans! Check that out and review this one! Thank you all that always do review!**


	30. Just Like Old Times

**_Gilmore girls_**

** Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger  
**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

_**Last Chapter **_

After going out for a night free of the kids they all decided they wanted to do something just like old times. So everyone piled into Finn's SUV, every last one of them drunk. The girls sitting on their husbands laps. They blasted The Killers singing along to every song cause their kids weren't there to tell them that music was lame, and went to the lake.

Finn parked the suv and ran out holding hands with Jasmine with everyone following behind stripping themselves of their clothes. Laughing as they did so. Then they all jumped in.

"Cheers to skinny dipping!" Finn yelled once everyone was in the water. Everyone laughed.

"Finn we don't have drinks!" Logan said slurring slightly, but laughing as he put his arms around his wife.

"When we get out we do. You wouldn't actually think Finn wouldn't bring drinks would you?" Colin asked they all laughed again.

"In Omnia Paratus!" Finn exclaimed then they all yelled it with exception of Jasmine, Paris and Doyle whom just looked confused.

After swimming around for a bit, jumping off the infamous rope, and playing a naked game of chicken they all got out, and retrieved their clothes. Which now had mud on them and were wet, but they were too drunk to care. Finn took a keg from the back of the suv and brought out paper cups for everyone. Everyone looked at him with the same shocked expression.

"What?" Finn asked with a smirk. Everyone just shook their heads and held out their cups for him to fill up.

Doyle got a camp fire started for his 12 years of practice from being in the Boy Scouts, which he was incredibley maucked for.

"To old times!" Finn cheered.

"To old times!" Everyone exclaimed, then they all drank to it.

"So who would have thought after 20 years we would be back here at this lake skinny dipping?" Rory asked with a laugh. Everyone shook their heads laughing.

"This lake brought you and I closer Ace."

"Remember those damn sun flowers you put throughout my dorm room?" Rory asked him with a laugh.

"I do! It took us forever to get them all cleaned out, and we found some months after they had rotted. It smelled horrible in our dorm for the longest time." Paris said a little bitterly.

"Oh get off it Paris that was years ago!" Rory said with a shake of her hand.

"We need some music!" Stephanie said grabbing Finn's keys from him and running to the suv to turn on the radio. James Blunt's 'Beautiful' came blaring through the speakers. Stephanie returned to Colin and pulled him up from his place on the ground. "Dance with me." She demanded with a sweet smile. Colin smirked at her and agreed.

Logan soon pulled Rory up. "Come on have a dance with me Ace." he said with a slight slur. Rory giggled but allowed him to twirl her once then grab her hips to bring her closer. Soon all of the couples were dancing. Finn with his beer still in one hand. Paris kept smacking Doyle for grabbing her ass, but then she would laugh.

"I love you." Rory whispered to Logan with a sweet smile. Logan smiled back at her and tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Ace. More and more each day." He said. Rory smiled and the set her head on his chest. Just enjoying the moment.

By the time the song had ended they were all ready to go home with their signifigant other. Finn went to the driver seat, Jasmine taking the passanger seat and the others followed cramming in the back again. On the way back to the bar to retrieve the others car all that could be heard in the close to silence of the car was kissing.

Outside of the bar everyone hugged and bid a farewell with a promise to get together more often and then drove off in their own cars.

"Tonight was fun." Rory said as Logan drove home.

"I agree Ace, but the night is not over." he replied with a mischievious smile. Rory giggled.

"Oh really Mr. Huntzberger?" She asked in a flirting tone.

"Yes Mrs. Huntzberger, cause you see I have a feeling when we get home, after we deal with the kids, you will be upstairs with out those wet clothes on." He went on. Rory smiled.

"Sounds good to me." they both laughed a bit and he tightened the grip on her hand he was holding.

Logan parked in the garage and they both got out laughing about something and walked into the house to find their kids sitting around the tv watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. They all turned and smiled at their parents then looked back at them shocked.

"What?" Logan asked then looked over at Rory and down at himself. They were dirt stained and wet along with their clothes. "Oh that."

"What the hell did you guys do?" Aidan asked.

"No,no don't answer that!" Mitchell said stopping his dad. Rory smiled at Logan and then they went upstairs with their previous plans. Leaving the kids disgusted and confused downstairs.

"That's just gross. Our parents having sex." Rick said trying to concentrate on the movie again.

"Oh well after all that we have done to them we should just let this go. Besides I put a huge dent in dad's new car earlier so I think I should be quiet about this." Aidan said. They all laughed and went back to the movie.

**I hope you guys liked it. If you all read my first story Logan & Rory I took the beginning of that and fit it into this. It was a lot of fun writing this, and thank you so much to all of the people who have reviewed and supported this. I am currently working on a Finn & Rory story, but I am going to start another rogan soon. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and the over all story and two stories combined. Thank you so much again! Jasmine **


End file.
